If TF2 and Remnant meet
by Low-Quality
Summary: A portal has opened, both leading to worlds unknown to the other, what happens if Mercenaries in RED teach the students of Remnant on how to exterminate some pesky Grimm, Badlands style. Warning: It's basically terrible.
1. When Gods create mayhem

**When TF2 and Remnant meet**

 **Chapter 1: A Portal**

In a Void filled with legends and creators of many subjects (Alive and Dead), there were two that are talking about stuff. One of them was the spirit of Monty Oum (May he rest in peace) on his computer, making various kinds of work that are only capable of viewing by the worthy and the dead, and the other was the lord Gabe Newell, sitting upon his gaming throne and checking on how steam sales are going. They met at a PC convection for the residents here and talked about their effects on the internet and how the Godly Badassery they contained made the internet an enjoyable place for a diverse group of people with different and similar interests. Currently they were talking about how the characters of RWBY and TF2 would react to each other and the consequences that would transpire after.

"So it's agreed, we shall get the copy versions of these characters to meet and survey their reactions" ask Lord Gaben, wanting to mess around a bit with the non-canonical realms of their creation. "Yes, and I know exactly how to bridge the gap between the world of TF2 and Remnant" said the spirit of Monty, as he whispered his plan to Gaben , who smiled and nodded to the ingenious plan that was about to commence.

[Remnant: on top of a White Fang base at night]

On this deceivingly normal building that contains multiples amounts of terrorists fighting for equality between human and faunus, Monty Oum (Also know as God in this realm, but no one knows his name unless they're dead or enlightened beyond imagination) used his power and laptop to replaced the bricks that made up the roof with bricks...made of magic (DO NOT QUESTION IT), serving as the Remnant entryway that requires Gaben to do his part in the TF2 realm to make this work.

Nearby, The first year team RWBY are searching for the White Fang as part of their mission to uphold the peace in Vale, but after searching for hours and finding nothing, they simply chatted about stuff after finding out Roman is affiliated with the WF.

"Soooooooooooooo... everything's all right between all of us, right?" Ruby asked Blake and Weiss, because even though they made up after stopping Roman Torchwick, Ruby was unsure if they had become bestie's (Ruby has a firm belief that everyone can have as much bestie's as they want, not caring about that technically there can only be one bestie).

"Yes" the salt and pepper duo said simultaneously, as they bounded over the fact they were the most intellectual and responsible( The smart and mature ones).

"Hey Blake, what you doing with monkey boy these last two days?" Yang questioned the cat girl

"We just talked about random stuff while drinking some tea." Blake replied, unaware Yang was using this as ammo to embarrass her a bit.

"Are we talking about stuff like I don't know, how cute of a couple you two look like together?" the blond brawler innocently said with a massive grin on her face, prompting the rest of the team to stop and look at Blake, while said girl just got ready to brace the reactions of the two petite girls.

"Your perfect for him""I hope you make him well behave""You two are like the sun and moon, I think his name is sun""Make sure he treats you nice and doesn't try to woo other girls or else" and more were said to the black cat, as the white rose duo kept telling her reasons, advice, or anything else about Blake's possible relationship with Sun, until it was too much.

"WE DIDN'T TALK ABOUT THAT!"Blake yelled, trying to stop the barrage notice that they were hiding behind Yang and cowering in fear, at this she sighed."We were talking about my past with the white fang" and then told RWY the exact same thing she told Sun, after which she remembered something that confused her."Wait a minute, why would the white fang, an organization of faunus wanting rights, be ordered by Roman?" and at this the rest tried to come up with reasons to answer Blake's question.

"Maybe he wants to help the faunus gain their rights?" Ruby replied, seeing how that's the main goal for the faunus extremists.

"No, Roman treats the faunus as animals, he wouldn't care about their goals." Blake answered her, remembering the interactions as the criminals were stealing the shipment of dust.

"Perhaps he bribed them with a cut out of every theft they made." Weiss theorized, as Roman is a well know thief.

"No amount of money is worth a faunus rights." Blake responded, as the white fang were more for terrorizing enemies of their cause.

"Then, could he have threaten them with brute force?" Yang suspected, since this reason seamed to be more likely to happen in the criminal world.

"Definitely, but how is one thief able to force an entire group of faunus to help him?" Blake wondered, as this means Roman was holding back during their fights, or he's just a pawn for something much more larger than any of them realized, a reason why they must find any kind of connection to the White Fang, when suddenly they heard a …..

*POSH*

Team RWBY turned around to the noise to see …... a sign that says **"White Fang Base to the right of here. Totally Legitimate."**

A few seconds after reading the sign, Ruby decided to ask a question "what does legitimate mean?"

"It means valid, you dunce." Weiss retorted

"Oh..." after finding out what that means, she immediately bolt where the sign told the base is at

"What the? Does she actually believe this, what if its a traaaa...OH MY GOD! RUBY, BIG SISTER COMING TO SAVE YA!"Yang yelled, trying to catch up to her sister, despite the speed difference between them.

"Yang, WAIT!" Weiss shouted, but it was too late as the yellow dragon ran to get to her red hooded sister; growling, Weiss chased after the two with Blake following.

However, they didn't (more like couldn't) see who made the sign, Monty Oum, as even though they weren't necessary to the plan, he wanted to give his creations a front seat view of it.

[Mann Co.]

Here we see RED Team and Miss Pauling in a meeting with Saxton Hale, after the deaths of the three Mann brothers, the classic mercenaries, and the Administrator; Saxton is back to being in charge of Mann Co. and with the robo-mercs as a prize for winning, there is now a better workforce, with them working as long as they need to on whatever they're needed for, and with the help of the engineers, they only require a single banknote of any currency to go a full day, resulting with higher profits, some of it used to make more robots, creating a cycle. However the mercenaries were wondering what the meeting was about, there is the possibility that, since there is no more enemies to fight for Mann Co., they were to be fired for being of no use.

*PROPERTY DAMAGE*

Suddenly, Saxton Hale crash through the roof and executed a flawless barrel roll."G'day gents, it's time to tell you all why your here, you may have heard furphies about me firing all of you, but the reason I've summoned all of you is quite simple really." Hale said before Spy asked a question.

"And for what purpose do you want us to do that your robots are unable to do, Mr. Hale?" he said, pondering what do the mercs have an advantage over the robots to still be considered useful to the buff Australian.

"Simple, to keep doing what your were doing before Grey Mann showed up." Hale stated, getting confused looks from everyone, before Engineer stood up.

"Uh...Mr. Hale, the Mann brothers are long gone..." Engineer said, before Soldier interrupted him.

"Not true, I met them as ghosts, they even talked to us when we were pushing their corpses to hell Soldier stated, remembering Scream Fortress 2013.

"Soldier, we pushed them to hell, they're gone for good, at least till Halloween" Engineer said, reminding Soldier why they were doing that.

"Oh...right then, carry on you greased up, toy-making monkey" Soldier ordered Engineer, who nodded in agreement, though also he sent a glare for the insult.

"Anyway, the brothers are gone, no one would want these useless lands, and even the people of Teufort want us out of here; what reason would you want us to keep fighting like a bunch of maniacs for?" Engineer wondered, as did everyone else when Saxton's assistants showed up setting up a screen and a projector filled with photos.

"Alright, the reason why your still here is so I can make more money with this ingenious plan." Saxton stated, with the projector on showing the words **'The Reason Your Still Here Plan' By Saxton Hale** , with everyone watching with varying degrees of interest.

"The plan is really easy to understand mates, first you keep doing what you're doing" Hale started, with the projector showing photos to show an average day at 2Fort, with everyone firing at each other, burning, bleeding, exploding, etc.

"But there's gonna be cameras everywhere to record it all." The Australian continued, showing the same photo, but with cameras in every conceivable spot looking towards them.

"We put the recordings for sale as a gory reality show" It then shows the robot mercs selling tapes marked **'Idiots Kill Each Other'.**

"Then we pool all the earnings we got from them." Hale concluded with the projector ending with Mann Co. in a literal sea of money while everyone is shown swimming around in it.

"Are there any questions about this terrific plan?" Saxton asked, to which Scout raised his hand, that the Australian hero replied with a "Yes, rat man"

"What's in it for us to do all this shit?" Scout inquired, making everyone else thinking the same thing, why should they go for Hale's plan.

This got Saxton to ponder on what kind of reward would make them accept the brilliant idea before settling on the easiest one "How about a 50% raise and command 10% of the robots outside of work?" This definitely got everyone's attention, since not only do they get more money, they also get some robots to basically be their servants on top of it, so they all agreed, much to Hale's delight.

"Let's BOOGIE" Demoman yelled, then started doing the conga, with everyone else joining in as well, congaing away to their base to party out their happiness.

[Later at RED Engineer's room]

Engineer is busy working on a teleporter when Scout, Sniper, and Heavy came in with music blaring out when the door opened."Wotcha working on Engi?" Sniper ask, wondering why the Engineer is working instead of partying like the rest of the team.

"I'm working on this teleporter so that us fellas can go anywhere in this whole gosh-dang world like water off a ducks back" Engineer replied, hoping to achieve beyond science fiction.

"Da, would be nice to take Heavy's family somewhere where they can be happy."Heavy responded, knowing they have always dreamed of going to places like New York and Paris since they escaped the gulag, sure that would make the huge russian man a bit of a softie, but should anyone call him one in front of him, he would...

"Awww, so the big bad man with the minigun is simply just a big fat ted- _ACK_ " Scout choked as Heavy's hand gripped around, before showing Scout Heavy's angered face, ready to show Scout what happens when you call him something.

" **NEVER** , call Heavy a ted-oomph" Heavy blurted as Scout gave the russian a punch to the face and a kick to the gut at the same time, forcing him to let go of the bostonian's neck; after recovering a bit, Scout got ready to charge strait at the fat man's gut, providing the perfect opportunity for Lord Gaben to use his godly hands to spin the two of them around, so they land right on top of sniper, who was spectating all this; causing all them to accidentally throw their items (Sandvich, Mad Milk, and Jarate) on the teleporter, freaking out the engineer as he was still working on it.

"Now what in the sam hill are you AAARGH!" Engie yelled out, unaware that Gaben put a cinder block on his head, conveniently located below a shelf of other weaponry, and by weaponry, it's the Robo-Sandvich, Dalokohs Bar, Fishcake, Buffalo Steak Sandvich, Self-Aware Beauty Mark, Mutated Milk, Crit-a-Cola, and all flavors of Bonk! Atomic Punch which are Cherry Fission, Blutonium Berry, Exothermic Eggnog, and Mulled Mistletopes; all of it which landed on the teleporter, causing it to start moving erratically and glowing a lot, until it released a flashing explosion, blinding those present while they were screaming, when suddenly it just stopped, and everyone except scout simply looked at what was in front of them, as Scout continued to scream until Heavy slapped him across his face.

"Hey don't hit...the...money...maker." Scout stopped when he noticed what the rest are staring at,

A portal that had formed from the accident.

"What..." Engineer started

"...the..." Sniper continued

"...fuck..." Scout swore

"...did we do." Heavy finished as every thought was more or less the same 'this is gonna change everything, for better or for worse'.

[Remnant]

After following the signs that to one that says **"White Fang Base right in Front of You"** , Ruby was ready to stop the bad guys from doing bad things, until the red hooded reaper remembered that she forgot one important detail necessary to defeat these meanies, the rest of team RWBY that she left behind to follow the completely true signs, when suddenly a sharp crack entered the ears of Ruby along with bright lights in front of her eyes, who looked up to see a **BLEACH** lighting striking the white fang base, but wants even stranger is that the lighting is still there, exerting into the building and making sharp crackling noises over and over, the only thing that appears to be happening is a ball of energy growing out of the structure and the occupying white fang got out upon hearing thunder and was spectating the event as well, unaware there was a huntress behind all of them.

After searching for her sister, with help from the convenient signs, Yang Xiao Long managed to find her sister staring at something she didn't care about right now, because berating her sister for leaving behind the team for something that was definitely more trap than help was much more important."How could you leave us sister, especially over something as dumb as this, I mean did you really expect to see unprepared white fang just... because... of a sign?" Yang stopped upon noticing a crowd of said group, all of them preoccupied at something, guess the sign was helpful, making her question about her sister not trying to kick their butts."Ruby, helloooooooo, anyone in there? Why aren't you doing anything Ruby, this is the perfect time to beat them up. **WHY.** **WON'T. YOU. WAKE UP!** " Yang yelled and shake as she tried to make her sister get back to earth, when two similar sounding cracks made the blonde dragon look in shock and awe as there was not only a bleach colored lighting but also a yellow and a white lighting moving in a fluid like motion, striking the exact same spot where the first one hit, increasing the energy ball size, making Yang do the exact same thing as everyone else there, staring and nothing more.

The checker dou kept searching for the two sisters that are their teammates until they finally manage to see them, staring at something. Wiess was about to punish them via a long speech about the roles of leadership, communication, etc., when Blake nudged her and showed why, three strange lighting bolts that seem to go on continuously and a ball emitting light caught their attention, when way more lighting bolts struck, one as grey and shiny as metal, another as dark as chocolate, and rest being orange, red with white spots, green with brown, white with brown, purple, and two pairs of red and blue, with one of the pairs have an air of happiness and joy around it, growing the ball until it got unstable and ready to blow, prompting Weiss and Blake to pick up their respective partners and get to the nearest shelter, snapping the two sisters out their hypnotic trance.

"WhathappenwhereamIOhmygoshYangBlakeWiessyourhereI'msorryIjustwanttotakeachance **WILL YOU** **FORGIVE ME?!"** Ruby frantically said within a few seconds, hoping no one got mad at her. "Slow down there sis, nothing bad happened, although you were right to follow that strange sign, we just wanted to make sure your not..." Yang was cut off when everyone heard an explosion and got blinded by a bright light. After remembering why there in here, the team of inspired fairy tales went out to see the base gone, unconscious white fang littered the streets, and in the middle of that preoccupied space, lay a portal, where it could lead no one knows, the girls just looked on, not saying a word, till their cookie monster of a leader broke the silence.

"We have to tell Ozpin"

 **Alright, that is my first Fanfic, inspired by chief of RAGE Fanfic 'Mercs in Remnant', It's way better than mine, I suggest you read it, but do not say I copy him, because I am going to do all this.**

 **Timeline: RWBY between Volume 1 and 2, TF2 after The 7 part comic series (When the 7** **th** **comes out I'll be sure to modify it to be more canon)**

 **What's gonna happen: one of the Teams (I am not telling which one it is just wait) and Professors (Same as above) go through the portal with cameras connected to everyone's television and scrolls, and meets Hale with Miss Pauling and Robots, who gives them 'The meet the team videos', comics (Maybe, if you want to), History books about TF2 earth, and one of the RED team(The ones with the portal) to teach the kids how to kill stuff, all in exchange for him to go in sometime and PUNCH THE SHIT out of every grimm he meets, the RED team just say "Fuck it" and start showing them their class strategy, weapons, and hats.**

 **I have some questions that I want to have answered.**

 **1\. Which cosmetic and class loadout would you suggest for the each character (at minimum, all the noticeable students)**

 **2\. How powerful are the mercs at first compared to the students (I probably go with 'Its a massacre, every student could barely withstand them for two minutes', but I will take your view in consideration.)?**

 **3\. How many upgrades from the Mann vs Machine mode can the mercenaries have (Weapon and Body)?**


	2. The New World, or building I guess

**Chapter 2: First Contact**

(Remnant)

After witnessing the creation of the portal, RWBY immediately went to the headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin, to inform him of the event and hope that he may have an a reasonable plan on how to handle the situation. When they finally reached the headmaster's office to see Ozpin's back in front of them, Ruby was ready to tell as she is the leader.

"Ozpin, you'll never believe what just happened during our mission." Ruby frantically yelled out, when Ozpin decided to freak them out.

"You saw multiple lighting strike a white fang base, blowing it up and leaving behind a portal that none of us know where it would lead to." answered Ozpin as stoic as he would normally be, making team RWBY flabbergasted at how he managed to know all this.

"What them, how did you..., GASP!, ARE YOU..." Ruby began until Ozpin cut her off.

"A psychic." freaking out RWBY even more till Ozpin said more.

"No, I merely watched the news." Ozpin finished, and turned around showing that in one of his hands, he is holding a scroll showing the news about the incident. "I have already informed everyone in my group about this incident and I may have found the way to handle this predicament." Ozpin informed the team.

"What is it?" RWBY all said, wanting to know the solution to the mess that has transpired.

"I am sending one of the teams with a huntsman escort to record the findings and to see if it should stay or be contained as possible." Ozpin answered, making RWBY gleam at the chance to see what beyond the portal, that they immediately ask him if they could do it.

"Look no further Ozpin, cause team RWBY..."

"Nope" Ozpin simply replied, devastating the quartet of huntresses, who were doing a super humiliating pose, why you may ask, it's so they avoid _**THE CUTENESS OF TERROR!**_ , that Ruby may unleash if pushed beyond reason.

"But...but why" Ruby asked, heartbroken as if Ozpin ate the last chocolate chip cookie in cold blood

"I need a team that has experience, able to handle multiple threats, and most importantly, is capable to withstand friction between teammates." making RWBY, especially Weiss and Blake, as they were sure, aside from Sun and maybe Penny, that no one was around while the Chess conflict (As ruby calls it) was happening.

"How did you know about that." Blake asked, wondering if Ozpin was spying on them, supported by the fact that their headmaster was always the secretive, reserved type that not most would be able to know much about.

"I have my connections to understand any kind situation the kingdoms may suffer from." Ozpin coolly replied, not telling that Penny told her father/creator, who told Ironwood, who told Ozpin.

"Alright, so your not sending us, can you at least tell us who you're sending, pretty please with cherries on top." Ruby said, with big puppy-dog eyes cute enough to warm up an unfeeling machine.

"That would be us, if you want to know." Team RWBY turned around to see another team of students, with one being a fair-skinned girl, with short dark brown hair, wavy locks on one side, wearing a long, cocoa colored shirt, long, dark brown trousers, two brown belts with bullets, one of which has a gold crosshairs buckle, high heeled leather boots, a beret, aviator and a black shoulder bag with gold studs.

"Names Coco Adel." Coco introduced herself, with an air of confidence around her. Next, they a dark skinned boy with messy copper hair, wearing an orange vest, black jeans, and brown shoes, he appears to blind, given on how his eyes look, his arms have multiple scars on them, where they come from is to any of their guess. His weapon of choice appears to be bronze gauntlets with a blade, barrel, and trigger being part of it. Ruby looked at the weapon with excitement, but tried to check the guys blindness by waving a hand in front of him, getting a face of irritation as a response.

"Okay one, my name is Fox Alistair, two, I'm not blind, I just look like this." Fox replied to Ruby checking his eyes. The third was a familiar timid rabbit faunus, who instead of wearing the school uniform, is now donning a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with golden spaulders and vambraces and a semi-translucent undershirt, brown pants with black leggings and is holding a box and a camera . To anyone who doesn't know who this is, it's Velvet Scarlatina.

"Hello, RWBY, nice to see you again." the timid rabbit said in response to seeing RWBY again. And lastly, a 7 feet tanned giant, wearing a long short-sleeved robe over a black muscle shirt, brown pants, black-and-green boots, and his left arm has a 5-layer sode. His weapon, a two-toned, dual-edged sword as tall as the giant, that ends with a barb-like hook.

"Greetings team RWBY, I am Yatsuhachi Daichi, Velvet told me much great things about you." Yatsu said and bowed, making RWBY go about telling that it's no big deal, and Velvet pretty embarrassed.

"Team CFVY ready for our mission" Coco addressed, till she noticed Ruby and Yang laughing.

"What's so funny." Fox asked the sisters.

"It's just that, now we know another reason why Ozpin chose team CFVY." Yang snickered, before full out laughing along with Ruby and Coco, who understood the laughter, before calming down.

"Now that we got the formalities out of the way, lets get back to business, what do we do with the portal, headmaster." Coco questioned.

"We have your team and the escort..." Ozpin began until Yang cut him off.

"Wait, we know who the team is, but who's the escort?" Yang wondered when another voice popped up, a rather quick voice.

"That would be me, miss Xiao Long." answered the hyperactive, coffee drinking, Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, standing behind everyone.

"Really? I didn't think your the 'dangerous missions guy', shouldn't they get Goodwitch or Port to be the escort." Blake asked, unsure why did they choose the history teacher over the combat and Grimm biology teacher.

"It's because I know remnant like the back of my hand, should we be transported anywhere in remnant, I will be able to find a way back to civilization as soon as possible. Does that answer your question miss Belladonna?" Oobleck answered, making RWBY understand why he is chosen for this quest.

"As I was saying, your team and Oobleck are going to be wearing cameras connected to everyone's television and scroll, so everyone knows whats on the other side, and survey the area so that the any of our ships can pick you up." Ozpin informed the group

"When do we begin the mission, Headmaster?" Yatsu asked, since they wonder if they have any time to prepare for any of this.

"Tomorrow night, so rest up and get ready for what's beyond that portal." Ozpin replied, as everyone got back to their rooms.

(RWBY Dorm Room)

"I can't believe we don't get to go" Yang whined, when she got into bed, saddened by the fact they weren't the ones to go through the portal, even though they witness the creation of it all.

"Well, they are older and more experienced than us." Ruby tried to reason with her sister, but she knew it was all for naught.

"Not to mention more friendly towards each other." Blake added, as though their dysfunctional ways may be subdued, they still have problems with each other from time to time.

"Still, we can always watch the journey into wherever it leads to." Ruby said, trying to keep seeing the positives of stuff.

"It hurts me a bit when I say this, but Ruby is right, we shouldn't be depressed over this, let's just watch them enter the portal." Weiss responded, much to Ruby's delight.

(Cinder and Co. room [anyone got an acronym for them, I appreciate it.])

While Cinder is plotting, and Mercury is playing some games on his scroll, when Emerald showed up, scroll in hand

"Cinder, you got to see this, a portal opened up in a destroyed White Fang base." Emerald announced, much to the shock of her teammates.

"Really?" Mercury doubted, looked at Emerald's scroll, and his eyes widened at the news featuring the arrested White Fang there, along with a mysterious portal showing up in the ruins. "Well shit, how this gonna effect everything?" the paraplegic assassin asked the somewhat fall maiden.

"At most not much, but think about this, when we destroy Beacon and Ozpin, we'll have grimm go there to ensure more destruction to what those idiots believe they can protect." Cinder answered, as she was sure that the incident won't do much to anything.

(RED Engineer's room)

Meanwhile, Engineer, Scout, Heavy, and Sniper were all busy freaking out over the portal, what would happen if any one, especially Hale would do if any of them found out about this.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, we are screwed, we're dead, and I'm too pretty to die, I didn't even do it with miss Pauling." Scout kept talking about stuff like that till Heavy slapped him to calm him down.

"SCOUT! SHUT UP!" yelled Heavy as he didn't need scout constant yammering after all this had happen. "Can you fix mess Engineer?" the Sandvich eater asked the Texan, who nodded his head no.

"Sorry man, I can make machines capable of teleportation and turrets that automatically target enemies, but this..." Engineer said referring to the portal "...is a whole other thing beyond comprehension. So this is what were gonna do, no tells anyone anything, especially not Hale, unless you want your behinds apart from where it should be, I'm checking the portal as much as I can, but I don't know where this could lead to, a volcano, outer space, or even inside someone as far as I can tell." Engineer explained to the three, who all nodded to the idea, till sniper remembered why there was a party in the base.

"What about the job, mate, you can't simply leave just cause you got something in your room, you'll end up like scout." The professional exclaimed.

"Yeah...wait, what was that last part again?" Scout questioned the Aussie assassin.

"I'm saying we know that you spank the monkey all the time, ever since we won against everyone, wanker." Sniper answered the Baseball lover, much to his confusion.

"Wait a minute, Soldier took my room after that happened, said he needed space for Zhanna... oh, um so that means we been hearing..." at this revelation, the four realized what was happening, much to the disgust of everyone, especially Heavy, trying to not picture what hey could be doing this whole time.

"Okay, aside from that truly terrifying thought, I guess I have to wait till our break which is in, **WHAT! THE MORNING AFTER TOMORROW, THE HELL IS IN THEIR GOD DAMN MINDS, MAKING US WORK THIS LONG!** Engineer roared at the new work hours.

"So, we still have problem til then, what do we do now?" Heavy asked, getting nothing from the others.

"We'll just...have to wait it out and hope for the best." Engineer sighed at the hole they have dug for themselves.

(Remnant: The night after)

Today, we're here to show what is beyond the portal, thanks to Beacon's second year students team CFVY, accompanied by doctor Oobleck. The portal as many of you know..." news reporter Cyril Ian continued as everyone in Remnant was getting ready to see what's past that glowy thing, teachers and students alike.

Meanwhile with team CFVY and Oobleck, as they are getting ready, wearing cameras, making sure they're pack full of survival stuff, etc. "Are we ready to go on this crusade, Team CFVY." Oobleck said, excited that he is making history alongside his students.

"As ready as we can be, professor." Coco replied for her team.

Everything seems to slow down as they made their way to the portal, wondering if they can be safe or even live wherever this takes them. When they finally managed to go past it, they see...

"A room?" Blake said, stupefied at this is where that leads to, until she saw something in the corner of the screen, something shiny.

"Maybe it's in a different kingdom, like Mistral or Atlas." Ruby suggested, though she still was confused on where the searching party is.

"Ozpin, can you hear me?" Oobleck called, testing if they can still communicate with the rest of the world.

"Yes Oobleck, I read you perfectly fine, so where are you at?" Ozpin suggested, not familiar with the interior of the room.

"If I have to guess, we're in an engineer's room, one of remarkable intelligence." Oobleck theorized, showing blueprints for machines such as an automated turret that locks on to targets, a machine that heals and refills ammo, and even devices capable of teleportation, and as the final piece of evidence was the sign 'ENGINEER' in red on top of the doorway as well.

Meanwhile Ruby was fantasizing about the turret, since it was a gun that stands and moves somewhat, just like a person, but without the fear of rejection. And while everyone was intrigued with the turret, the focus was primarily on the heal/ammo station and the teleporters, as not only would it would be helpful with health, but also making sure one would never run out of ammunition at all. 'I could just keep shooting my baby as long as I like' Ruby thought as if it was heaven that still needed cookie trees and milk rivers to be complete.

'We could turn even the greenest grunts into the most durable meat shields with that technology.' Cinder thought as it would require a lot of killing power to stop even one of them.

 **'Guess my skill isn't as special anymore.'** Neo sign says after noticing the teleporter blueprints.

"That's impossible, unless it could harness the power of semblances to do all that, we're either dealing with a kidnapping madmen or an irrational dreamer."

Weiss said, believing that no such devices is capable and only in the realm of science fiction. "Come on ice queen, maybe he did figure this out, be nice to shoot without running out." Yang responded.

"I think I know what caused the portal." Fox pointed towards the ground beneath to see red and blue soda cans with an additional purple can, a sandwich, steak, fishcake, chocolate, milk, green fluid, what they hope is lemonade, weird looking bread with green lumps, and some destroyed machinery. Picking up the soda cans, Oobleck noticed something strange about said cans.

"Team, did any of you ever had a 'BONK! Atomic Punch'? Also does anyone know what radiation is?" the green haired coffee drinker asked, which got negatives from all of the other members. "Hmm...this soda, along with everything else here must be essential to the creation of the portal." Oobleck speculated before Yatsuhachi noticed something on the back of the can.

"Well, I now know that anyone would need _**80 pounds of sugar**_ from the sodas to make this work." Yatsuhachi stated, much to everyone's disbelief at the amount of sugar in all of those cans.

"That's all to make a portal? Whelp, time to make one of them and join the party." Nora joyously declared after seeing the seemingly easy instructions.

"No, Nora." Ren intervened by holding her back while still watching the video feed.

"Come on, why not? Don't you want to make a portal?" Nora complained, saddened that her best not together-together friend would betray her like this.

"One, there is still the machine parts, and two, I not letting you pee on the floor with a mess on top of it to make a portal that may not even appear." Ren explained, cool as one can be, much to Nora's dismay.

"Besides, who's gonna eat the pancakes I going to make if your gone?" Ren added to make the thunder girl happy, which obviously worked.

"Wait a minute Neptune, I just got an amazing idea, are you thinking it as well?" Sun asked his ironically aqua-phobic friend.

"You know it, on 1...2..." Neptune started before shouting their ideas at the same time.

"Atomic SSSN./Merchandise." Sun and Neptune said simultaneously, much to each others confusion.

"Atomic SSSN...yeah...that's exactly what I said." Neptune tried to cover up what he mentioned unconvincingly.

"Wait, why Atomic SSSN? We don't even know what that means." Scarlet told the banana loving leader.

"One, it sounds completely awesome, especially with our name; Two, Neptune already making the costumes for all of us." as Sun was still talking about reasons why they should call themselves that, Scarlet looked over to see Neptune working on the designs and making said costumes. "Don't try to fight it Scarlet, they'll probably do some other embarrassing stuff without us, and forget this whole atomic SSSN thing." Sage stated, hoping that he is right.

"Hey guys, look at this." Fox said as he was outside the room with everyone else following behind. On their way they found more rooms in a hallway with a number 55, each with a red symbol belonging to a 'SCOUT' (a shoe with wings), a 'SOLDIER' (a rocket), a 'PYRO' (a flame), a 'DEMOMAN' (a weird bomb with spikes all around it), a 'HEAVY' (a fist), a 'MEDIC' (a medical sign), a 'SNIPER' (a cross hair), and a 'SPY' ( a knife), and they check the engineer's room to see it has a symbol of a wrench.

"WHAT!, how come this joker has the same symbol as mine." Mercury questioned upon noticing the scout's symbol being similar to his. " Maybe it's a relative of yours, Merc." Emerald soon regretted that possibility at the thought of dealing with two Mercury's instead of one. "Can't be, the only other Black I know is my dad and he's dead." Mercury stated at the green thief.

"Wow, look at that, they got two explosive people to...uh, what do they do, fearless leader?" Nora asked the knight. "Obviously it's a war if it's involving soldiers." Jaune said, feeling smart about that.

As team CFVY and Oobleck continued the search, they soon found themselves behind a man who looks extremely buff and is wearing shorts and a hat with teeth around it, standing next to a woman wearing purple and glasses surrounded by armies of purple robots, that seem to sound like an old engine and look really rough compared to the atlesian knights, who all look like 9 different people. The man turned around to see them and look at the purple woman.

"Miss Pauling, do you know these gents and sheilas?" The buff man asked in a strange accent. "Uh...no, may I asked what your doing here?" The now named miss Pauling requested the group, who looked at each other before Oobleck, being the escort told them of who they are. "Greetings, I am Doctor Oobleck and this is team CFVY from Vale, may I ask, where in remnant are we." the doctor stated, before noticing the two confusion. "Vale? Remnant? Where's that?" Miss Pauling asked, much to everyone's shock.

"Here's a map of Earth, tell me where is this 'Vale' at." Hale said as he pull's out a map of 1970's Earth (freaking them out even more.) in a unusually act of kindness, probably because he wants to find the most exclusive and dangerous beasts and punch them to death or submission, preferably the first one.

"Where's Sanus, Anima, Solitas, or Menagerie, I don't see them anywhere on that map." Weiss said, unable to comprehend the buff man's map.

"It can only mean... _ **THE PORTAL GOES TO ANOTHER WORLD!**_ Ruby yelled, awed at the thought of another world, one that could have more weapons for her to love.

"N...n...no way that's possible, can it even happen?" Yang stammered at what her cute rosebud of a sister said about a new world.

"This isn't right, I don't see it anywhere on this." Oobleck said, as he and CFVY try to locate the kingdoms, but there's nothing like it there, making Pauling and Hale feel like there talking to a bunch of escaped mental patients, but before Hale could beat them with his Australian muscle, Miss Pauling decided to ask them a question. "How did you get here?" Miss Pauling asked the group. "By a portal in your engineer's room." Coco answered. "Which number?" Pauling continued to questioned the group. "55" Velvet responded, hoping they don't have to fight everything in the room, especially not the buff guy. "Red or Blue?" Pauling "Red" Fox answered, scaring the shit out of the earthlings as they thought the no-pupil guy would be blind, not really seeing, to which Fox sighed and added "Yes, I look blind, but I'm not, can we get on with this."

"Right, would RED team number 55 please come to the surveillance room, there's something we need to talk about." Pauling spoke on the microphone, getting groans as if they were kids whose fun was cut off. There everyone could see what the two are looking at, a television, one that shows two groups of nine people, one blue and one red that all look like counterparts to another, trying to **KILL** each other by various means, by bullets, projectiles, fire, and/or melee, while accomplishing goals and having cameras all over to record their activities as if it was a reality show, and they weren't watching through one television, they were watching through hundreds, if not **THOUSANDS** of T.V.'s.

"My god, why would anyone do this, and for the cameras no less!" Blake exclaimed, wondering if this planet is filled with savages wanting to see blood just for entertainment. "Anyone else feel like wanting to stop them from doing this to our planet?" Yang inquired, getting yes nods for a response.

"How do they get all of those guys to look like those robots?" Nora wondered, as the ones on T.V. Are all nine different people, snapping out the rest of team JNPR out of their shock. "Perhaps by cloning?" "Magic is real there?" "A world full of twins?" Pyrrha, Jaune, and Ren all suggested to answer Nora's question, but they couldn't know which is right or if there's something else that responsible for the similar looking people.

"You monster, how could let people do this to each other and for what?!" Velvet yelled out of character, scaring the crap out of everyone, Hale included, as they thought a cute rabbit girl would be more passive and timid.

"Ummm...for profit?" Hale said before being attacked by CFVY and Oobleck, well attack is not best to describe the sensation that Hale felt, being more of slight pokes with a bit of a warmness as everyone tried to give it their all, but getting little to none results. Deciding not to kill them, he pulled out his pinky finger, and gently swung around, easily beating the shit out of the search party, before being put down again by the same finger. Though they were alive, the only reason they barely escaped fatal injuries being their auras protection, which is completely depleted.

Everyone gaped at how fucking strong he is, capable of defeating the team in less then ten seconds from the moment he choose to fight and with a single finger no less.

'How strong is this man, and are there more like as or even stronger than him?' Ironwood thought as even with his army, Atlesian knights and paladins, they would be barely handle this one guy, and would be definitely be defeated if more show up.

"First off mates, those guys are mercenaries, scum of the wastelands. Second they're cloned, so much that none of us know who the original ones. Third, they agreed to do this, it's on the bloody first line of their contracts, sure some of them can't read very well, but that doesn't change the point. And lastly they can come back, body, memories, all that good stuff people have." Hale told the recovering group, making sure that this was all just a big misunderstanding. Fearing that he may attack them and most definitely kill them, they agreed, after which one of the mercenaries came in, the first thing that they would notice about this guy is that...

"Man, is he scrawny." Yang said at the supposedly 'kill for money man' size and child-like face.

"Wait Yang, I think he's more of a speedster than a bruiser." Blake told the yellow dragon girl.

"Ohhhhh! What weapon do you guy's think he uses, maybe a rifle or a submachine gun, or who knows, I just want to KNOW!" Ruby joyfully yelled as even though they might be killers, It would mean that they would have a vast amount of weapons to do the job.

"If you don't calm down, you're not going to find out, you dunce." Weiss scolded Ruby, calming the reaper down from her weapon orgasm, who felt incredibly embarrassed about it.

"Hey Hale, who these guys, some sort of weird ass show?" The scrawny guy said in a different but still strange accent before noticing Coco. "Looking nice there, fashionista." He added as the fashion lover was happy to know that even in different worlds, they still have a sense of good fashion.

Next came what look to be a doctor of the medicinal profession, carrying a strange looking backpack-like object. "Vat is it Mr. Hale, I was getting ready to ubercharge, and vho are zese people?" The doctor asked in an another strange accent before noticing Velvet's rabbit ears and started testing to see if they're real, and to his amazement, they are.

"Uh...mister?" The timid rabbit asked the doctor as his examination made her nervous, thinking if the doctor would try to cut them off or something like that, when said doctor asked her a question. "Vere you born like zis, little girl?" he asked to which she nodded yes, causing him to go hysterical with joy. "Wunderbar, I cannot believe zis, a human with animal parts, oh how I envy you, I've always vanted to be born vith animal parts, you are a far superior being zan most I have seen on zis planet." He stated causing the people of remnant to just freeze at the man's words.

"H...h..e... he wants to be a faunus and considers them superior to humans." Blake stuttered as she can't believe that someone would actually admit to that ideology, not even one who from another world were apparently faunus don't exist, since the man's words hint that their world is just humans and animals.

"A man who believes that faunus are superior is one that I may spare." Adam said in his base as he seems to be enjoying the fact that there are humans who say these things.

"Who the hell is this man and how can we have more like him?" every faunus thought as he would be a figure of hope for the unity between humans and faunus.

"You really think so?" Velvet asked, with tears in her eyes and quivering lip as she sees this man as a heavenly, passionate, and caring being that loves everything and will always tries his hardest to defend them.

"Of course..." the doctor started, getting the bunny girl all joyful before he continued. ".., that's vhy I put animal parts on myself and my teammates to improve our capabilities und survival." he finished, making everyone stare at him in disbelief as this guy is the teams medical professional, someone who is supposed to heal the wounded, not use them as experiments.

"You're not serious about that, are you?" The doctor noticed the blind guy's eyes and started to examine them, much to Fox annoyance as he explain that he just look like this.

"He is, and those surgeries hurt like hell!" Scout shouted to answer Fox question, making everyone just back away from the...well they wouldn't exactly call him a doctor, more like a mad scientist, though it didn't faze the guy, as this was usual with the first time people meet him.

After the doctor, a sound was heard and a sharply dressed man wearing a balaclava suddenly appeared out of nowhere, surprising the team out of the fact that he just appeared like that.

"Ah Spy, I was vondering vhy vhere you vere." The doctor asked the now known Spy, who is now smoking a cigarette and look at the students.

"Why is there children here, and with weapons?" Spy ask in yet another strange accent seeing Fox's blades and Yatsuhachi's sword.

"Pardon me sir, but we are hunters, protectors of peace and justice from the grimm." Coco said with the air of confidence as it was true.

"Grimm?" The earthlings were confused by that word, making people freak out once again.

"There's no grimm there, that place must be paradise!" Ruby exclaimed at the thought there would be somewhere on Remnant that grimm would not exist at.

"No grimm, huh? Guess we'll have to put some there to balance it out then." Cinder said, seeing that a civilization without much grimm is just like Vacuo, a paradise that makes inhabitants lazy, making sure that when disaster strikes, it will destroy many.

"Monsters that attack our world and must be destroyed." Oobleck explained before Saxton got in front of his face.

"Monsters you say, like dangerous and wanting to rip you to shreds kind of monsters?" Hale asked as he always wanted fight the most vicious of beast without the interference or any interaction with hippies [ Except if it's to punch them to death for being hippies ], and hearing of an entire race of these 'grimm' that many would just let him deal with made him excited at the thought.

"Yes, if you would want to fight them..." Oobleck started before Hale cut him off.

"We'll talk about this after everyone shows up." Australia's hero told the coffee lover, as three more showed up, one wearing a construction helmet, overalls, a pair of goggles, and a glove; Another being a man that just screams 'If someone wants you dead, they call me'; and the third is...well they can't exactly say who it is, only seeing that it's wearing a flame-retardant suit, who upon seeing Velvet, immediately went to hug her and and stroke her hair and ears gently like a pet.

"Pyro! Let the...uh...little bunny girl go." The overall man told the now named pyro in a smooth, calm accent, who 'mmphed' a sentence that no one understands, before letting velvet go.

"Sorry about that mutton, its just that pyro likes cutsie stuff and fire." The professional man said in a accent similar Saxton's to velvet, as everyone looked at pyro to it playing with a match, rainbows radiating all around it.

"WOW, RAINBOWS!" Nora yelled at the sight of pretty rainbows coming from the pyro.

"I'm not sure it's a great idea to befriend a person who loves fire as much as rainbows Nora." Pyrrha said as she was unsure of this thing being with Nora and the havoc that would ensue soon after.

After the three, came a man that just sticks out from most, due to him only having one eye and appearing to be extremely drunk, holding a grenade launcher with one hand, and a bottle of beer in another, also having a glowing sword on his back.

"(Unintelligible gibberish)" The cyclops said in yet another strange accent before falling down unconscious.

"Just like Uncle Qrow, completely drunk, even on the job." Ruby reminisced all the times she and Yang found Qrow drunk and had to drag him around.

"You're kidding, right?" Blake asked, as Weiss look at the small reaper, aghast written all over her face as someone so child-like could be related to a drunk.

"BOMBS!" Nora shouted with glee upon seeing the grenades strapped to the drunk chest.

"A drunk handling explosives in a war, what could possibly go wrong." Blake sarcastically said in response to his behavior, quickly assuming he would be most likely to die first.

"Don't worry about him lads, he's just drinking to relax." The sword said. Wait...SWORD said, as the search group turn to the sword to see it glowing."What's the matter lads, ye look like ya saw a ghost."

"H...h..how can you talk?" Fox nervously questioned the sword, resulting in the sword laughing.

"I'm a sword that was bathed in the blood of many, rumored to have a cursed warriors soul inside by the ways of magic." The sword said in a loud storyteller like voice.

"Magic?" Oobleck wondered

"Yes, magic existed in this realm, travelers, though the closest source is from an annoying wizard that would probably speak incredibly dramatically and use bombs on you in multiple ways." the sword told the group

" _Magic_ " Ruby and Nora whispered at thought of using magic to do stuff only capable with their imaginations, especially Nora, who would love to use bomb magic, even though she doesn't really know how to utilize magic bombs.

"And I thought our weapons were a bit unbelievable." Jaune joked, though Ruby looked at him with tears, until he took it back to stop her soul breaking tears.

After the drunk, came a man who's entire upper face is covered by a helmet.

"WHY IS THERE CHILDREN HERE?!, are they recruits for me to train?, Can they? " The soldier hoped as he eyed the kids and adult, wondering what kind of boot camp would work best.

"Uh... who are you?" Yatsuhachi asked, unsure if the guy could see him with the helmet

"Who am I?! I am the best goddamn soldier that the United states of America has ever created, making me the best soldier in the entire world, DO YOU UNDERSTAND, **MAGGOTS?!** " The now crazy guy yelled at Yatsuhachi, even climbing up to his face to yell at him more before a voiced yelled out from a distance.

" **INCOMING** " came in a behemoth of a man talking in a different accent, one of even greater height than Yatsuhachi, who ran in there with boxing gloves that have painted flames, and punched the soldier out of the green mountain of a huntsman.

"Why are babies..." the large man stopped upon noticing Yatsuhachi. "...and bear person doing here?" he finished as the soldier got up from his punch out.

"YOU COMMIE TRAITOR, I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WOULD BACKSTAB ME ( _ **SCHUNK**_ ) *DYING SCREAM*" Soldier screamed as he falls over, dead, the reason; a butterfly knife in the back, the killer; Spy, everyone not of earth; shocked.

"No, that would be me Soldier." Spy said, not showing much concern that he killed someone.

"How could he do that, to his own teammate no less?" Ruby said, shocked at Spy's actions, sure the helmet guy had to be stop before a fight ensued, but not like this.

"Why did you do that?" Velvet cried as Spy paid her no attention, and turn to the doctor.

"Medic, can you bring the idiot back." Spy asked the Medic, as he activates his medigun, and brings Soldier back to life, amazing everybody at this medical achievement, that even the best doctors of Remnant can only dream of doing, revive the dead.

"Amazing, with this medicinal device, you can revive the recently fallen to put more pressure in battle." Weiss awed at this otherworldly device.

"What?" Ruby asked, not really understanding what her partner said.

"She said that the machine can bring people, making it hard to keep them down, Ruby." Blake translated to her young leader.

"Ohhhhhh. WOW! That means one of us should definitely use it." the red reaper exclaimed, already thinking of battle strategies if one of them becomes a field medic.

"Ahhhh, what was I yelling about again?" Soldier asked Medic, as he had case of death amnesia.

"You were screaming about your dreams of a utopia." Medic lied, as he didn't want to repeat all this.

"Ah that's right, an America where everyone can have as much freedom as they want, and be able to use as many guns as they like to kick as much ass as they like." Soldier sighed, as he, to this day never got to see this perfect America, possibly due to all those hippies and racists, blind to the idea that anyone can kick ass with a gun in hand, a love hotter than lava for freedom and war.

"Right then, now that everyone's here , lets talk about why your here. See those guys over there?" Hale pointed to the new guys. "Apparently they came from your sections engineers room." at this information, everyone look at the Engineer, who is now sweating and looking nervous, as well as Scout, Sniper, and Heavy.

"Well, Mister Hale, there might have been an accident due to the tomfoolery that may have happened..." he stopped when Hale shook his hand, while the gesture is suppose to be harmless, the act perform be a man like Saxton is like being inside an active jackhammer during a massive earthquake, so yeah it was painful, after the handshake was done, Engineer look more liquid than solid.

"There was two reasons why I shook your hand." Hale said to the critically injured man as the Medic healed his injuries. "One, for accidentally creating a portal without telling me, and two, to congratulate you for leading me to a world full of dangerous beasts that no one would try to protect."

"You're welcome, sir." Engineer said with pain as a handshake with the man is not something you can just walk away unharmed.

"And now that's been taken care of, lets discuss this in my office, shall we?" Saxton ask the group, who agreed and went to his office at the top of 'MANN CO.' ,a business that uses the slogan 'WE SELL PRODUCTS AND GET IN FIGHTS'.

"With a slogan like that, I wouldn't mind getting their stuff." Yang said, as a company that's gets into fights would be quite a fun place for her.

"Are you going to get stuff just cause the slogan, what about the quality and what do they even sell?" Weiss retorted at Yang wanting to go somewhere for something as idiotic as a slogan.

When they reach Hale's office, they are greeted to the sight of stuffed animals, portraits of him and others, two of which look like Hale himself, perhaps they're relatives, and comic book covers of Hale hunting various animals in various ways; which include killing a bunch of 'Indonesian Berzerker Sharks' with a spear while surfboarding, Saxton with a bunch of young girls holding torches ready to burn some bears, Hale about to stomp a turtle holding a puck in front of shuffle boarding elders, and fighting a lion while getting a haircut at a barbershop. When they got to Saxton's desk, the man himself put some steaks and eggs on it, bewildering them, thinking if this was some sort of traditional greeting or something, until they heard sizzling, meaning the desk is also a stove, one that is on and should not be touch, unless you're food that taste great on a stove, then touch it all you want.

"Is that desk a stove?" Fox asked the hero of Australia.

"Yep, perfectly heated to 135 degrees for all of your cooking, anyone up for some food?" Saxton offered , to which the group replied as the food does look really good.

"I didn't know this was possible." Nora said, her breath knocked out of her at this discovery and the fantasy of having a business with that desk/stove.

(Nora's Fantasy)

Here at Nora Inc., where they make stuff, we see the C.E.O. And founder of the company, Nora Valkyrie looking over the workforce, with Jaune as the floor manager, Pyrrha being the secretary, and Ren being her assistant.

"Ren, what's my schedule for today?" The C.E.O. asked her lovely assistant

"Well Miss Valkerie, Today we have a meeting with the SDC President Weiss Schnee and Rose weaponry and bakery owner Ruby Rose in three hours.

"Okay, clear out the next three hours for pancakes." Nora ordered, to which Ren obliged and got out a pitcher of pancake mix, pour it all over the desk and flipped it once that side is done. "Thank you Ren." Nora said as she got ready to eatthe giant pancake, while Ren got ready to make more pancakes.

(End of fantasy)

"What's she thinking about?" Juane asked Ren

"Something about the desk and panckes." Ren responed as most thoughts on Nora's mind are about pancakes.

"Right then, as you can see by my office and overall maniless, I am a man of hunting dangerous animals from around the world, and your world has monsters that are as pesty as rabbits in australia so lets get to business." Saxton annonced, confusing the group and making velvet nervous of the simile

"Uhhhhmm...what?" Oobleck asked

"You see, I want to go to your world so I can battle these 'grimm' as you call them, but I feel as though I have to give you something in return, so here's my deal, seeing as they caused all this, I'll give you those mercanies as help for whatever it is you need help with, along with movies and comics showing the past years they have been here." Saxton proposed, to which Oobleck thought about, so he called Ozpin.

"Should we accept the deal Ozpin?" The doctor asked the headmaster

"Yes." Ozpin answered, suprising everyone that he would want, dangerous, illeterate mercanaries to do who knows what.

"Alright Hale, we accept your terms." Oobleck said, much to Hale's enjoyment

"Bidwell, tell the mercanaries that they're going on a field trip." Saxton asked his assistant.

 **Alright, I know i'm incredibly late, but I got sucked into tf2, so yeah not a good excuse.**

 **Anyway my questions are still in need of answering, and thanks to Doctor Homocide 157 for answering my questions, they will be noted.**

 **Next chapter: Meeting the team**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Before we begin, I have an announcement to make." The author said as he's digging a grave in front of a tombstone with 'Here's lies a terrible writer' written on it. "I am telling you all, how I feel, about all this. I don't see myself as anything but a lowly writer who can't do anything but be terrible. But I should let you know, that I will not quit on this work, no matter how long the last update was. I know I procrastinate basically 24/7, I know I can't type a good story at all, I know I can do better than this, and I should let you know that I was basically writing this thing as it goes along with no planning besides whats in my mind, but I'm just making this for fun. I am not working on this every day at every hour cause what would I gain besides approval from the internet, I got to go to school, this ain't a work that pays, and it's not mandatory to always be working on this, cause lord knows if that was the case, then a **LOT** of writers here would not be here due to inactivity. I am not going to update this as frequent as you guys may want it, but I still will, as long as there's an idea in my mind, I will use it." the author finished both his speech and the grave, before jumping in, and filling in the hole back up with dirt. _

Ch.3

Now we see the mercs, with their stuff crammed in boxes and suitcases, having conservations with the search group due to the deal they made with Hale, who is now speaking with said group about weird, pointless nonsense like politics, technology , history, and whatever it is they're talking about.

"So you're saying this world has accomplished space travel, extend the lifespan of people, and advance an continent by hundreds of years, all cause by a metal called 'australium', which is named after it's country of origin and only source?" Oobleck asked Saxton Hale, as he was always interested in history of anywhere and anyone.

"Yep, though if you think you can use australium for your planet, your out of luck, cause the only source of it left in the entire world is in space as a coating for a rocket." Hale responded, causing the group to wonder what kind of idiot would use a metal capable of anything, just as a cosmetic paint for a rocket.

"So is there any history books that I may borrow, Mr. Hale?" The green haired professor asked the hero of Australia, wanting to know the history of 'earth' and see if any theories about the effects of no grimm and no faunus has on society is .

"Yeah, there's a library over there." Hale pointed towards a room that has 'Library' above it.

"Wait, that's a library, I always thought it was where we kept live babies." Scout said from afar, unable to understand the difference between the words 'library' and 'live baby'.

'Guess smarts goes farther in both ways here.' Coco thought out as she had heard the Scout's statement, wondering what he did instead of going to school and learning how to read , judging by his attire and the bat he is holding, she figured it was most likely Baseball, probably with others who decide to skip school as well.

"You serious about that?" Fox questioned as he can't tell if the Boston is joking or not.

"Serious about what, Blind eye?"

"I'm not blind! I just…look like this."

"…Sure. Now what's so shocking?"

"The fact there's a world, where grown man are unable to read at a most basic level, are hired to become killers, I don't know whether to be I should be laughing or be terrified of this place." Yatsuhachi said, aghast at Scout's inability to do something children can do, LITTLE **CHILDREN,** for god's sake.

"Well, reading and writing isn't really needed for a guy like me, We just have to write our name on a contract, then go out and shoot." Scout explained as he attempts to put his entire collection of Tom Jones memorabilia all in one box.

"That's because you're an idiot, Scout" Spy said in response to his more-than-likely Boston-born son illiteracy

"Go to hell, Spy!" Scout yelled, a usual counter to Spy's insult, next to shooting/bashing him in his dumb french face, and flipping him the bird.

"Aren't you two on the same team?" Velvet asked, her ears faltering a bit along with her expression after hearing the two mercenaries talk to one another, especially when they have apparently been working together for ten years now, despite the Scout looking to be around five to nine years older than her.

"Yes, but that does not mean any of us like each other at all, I would rather kill myself than be with these imbeciles outside of work." Spy explained further saddening the rabbit faunus, to which the Frenchman responded with a sigh. "Though there may be exceptions." grabbing Velvet's attention.

"Really, like who?" she asked with that oh-so cheerful expression that everyone knows (hands into fists that are raised to chin level, eyes that are sparkling as if they're decorative flashlights, mouth in a small and cute open smile, all to create something that cute girls use to win the audience with a mixture of innocence and excitement)

"Well, I can at least have a normal conservation with the Engineer, the Heavy, and to a lesser extent, the Medic and the Sniper."

"Why those four and not the rest?" Fox asked from behind the Spy, joining in this conversation as he was getting kind of bored just sitting in the background.

"Out of everyone else, they are the sanest and least annoying out of my coworkers, especially the Engineer. And the rest, The Scout is as annoying as they can be, The Soldier is a simple-minded maniac, The Demoman is a drunkard who can only consume anything alcoholic, and The Pyro… we don't talk about it."

Meanwhile, Coco and Yatsuhachi decided to chat with the Heavy, seeing as how the brunette has a similar weapon, and how Yatsu has a similar builds.

"So, Heavy is it, mind showing me that minigun of yours?" Coco asked, as she wanted to see how her Gatling gun would stack up against his minigun.

"Of course, but if you touch Sasha, you will be given pain without end, I promise." Heavy stated with a serious tone, sending shivers down their spines. The Russian then got out his minigun, getting a questioning look from Yatsuhachi, who ask about a certain detail that he noticed upon seeing how the giant mercenary went to grab his weapon.

"Where did you pull 'Sasha' out from?" He asked as he saw the Heavy pull his precious minigun from behind his back, and while he doesn't use a gun, he does know there isn't a gun holster for a gun of that size.

"She was in backpack." He explained as he held out a gray backpack of average size, held together by four straps that contain a tag, a rag, two keys, three arrows, and a wooden baseball bat. The same bag that Coco and Yatsuhachi are gawking at.

"What!? How could it fit in there, the minigun is clearly bigger than the backpack."

"Like this." Heavy explained as he put Sasha back in the backpack, freaking out the two students. "I also have other weapons." Heavy continued as he pulled out not only his standard minigun, but also the rest of the miniguns, along with shotguns, snacks, and different kinds of punching tools.

"Is it some sort of weird black-hole or something?" Yatsuhachi asked as he put his entire arm there and saw it easily fit in, and feeling no confinement at all, even while he moved his arm around. After that, he decided to put it on top of his head, only for it to swallow him whole, scaring the crap out of Coco.

"W-what the hell, where did Yatsuhachi go?!"

"In bag, I'll get as she saw the Heavy hammer in a ' _ **pitch,'**_ , tie one end of a rope around it and the other around his waist, and dived right in the bag, further freaking out Coco to no end, as she could only watch for a few seconds before Heavy got out with Yatsuhachi in tow.

"Huuuuh phuuuff" Yatsu gasped in exasperation, while Heavy was handing him sandviches to calm himself down with.

"Heavy usually does not like others eating Heavy's sandviches, but I make exception for now."

"What was it like in there?" Coco asked, calming herself down with a mental slap.

"It was big, and empty. I felt as though I was just floating around." The swordsman explained as he took a bite out of the sandvich. "Hey this is pretty good."

After Oobleck came back from the library with a tower of books that cover his face Hale taking a leap into and went towards the nearest person he could find.

"You! Tell me where these 'Grimm' are at!" Hale shouted as the person pointed a direction that Hale soon went towards by **BRAVE JUMPING!**

Soon the exploration group, along with the nine mercenaries, came out of the portal. After receiving a message from Ozpin, Oobleck lead the group towards a medical center, much to the confusion of others.

"Why are we here, I thought you wanted us to meet your boss?" Spy asked Oobleck, since his boss appears to accept them, it would be unclear why they are going to a Hospital, unless they wanted Medic, but that would be highly unlikely.

"We're going to test you to see how you compare to the rest of remnant."Oobleck explained to the mercenaries, who just wanted to get this whole thing over with.

In a hospital room some time later, the mercs are looking at some sort of a scanner, while the medical staff were adjusting it for the otherworldly travelers.

"Alright mister..." one of the staff members asked before forgetting that no one really asked their names, but thankfully Scout told them what it is.

"The name of this oh-so handsomely gorgeous face your speaking to just so happens to be Jeremy, fellas." Scout said as he pointed both of his thumbs towards his face, which has a shining smile.

"Man, how often does he brush his teeth." Coco wondered as teeth that well takes a lot of dedication and was thankful that she was wearing sunglasses so she wasn't blurred by it's shine.

"Right... Jeremy, please step in front of the scanner." The staff member asked, which Scout complied, letting the machine scan his muscular body and handsome face, which then produced an empty bar on the screen, confusing the shit out of the doctors.

"An empty bar?" Velvet asked as that machine was to check one's aura and apparently, they don't have any.

"What kind of mercenaries or any fighter for that matter, don't have aura?" Fox questioned as the nine men were as vulnerable as the regular citizens.

"Maybe they didn't unlock it or maybe… they just don't have it." Yatsuhachi theorized, wondering how powerful they could be if they had aura.

"Oh course they have aura, the only ones that don't have it are grimm, and do they look like grimm?" Coco gestured towards to the Scout who was 'flexing' his arm, not noticing that it has no muscle in them at all.

"Excuse me for intruding but can you explain to us what this 'aura' is?" Spy asked as the rest were wondering to, with Soldier wondering if it's a communist thing , Pyro hoping if it's flammable, Medic wanting to dissect this world's people or faunus to see where this aforementioned aura is located(Sure, he could just read one of their book here and find out about it, but where's the fun in that), Engineer being the only other person actually thinking like a sane-ish person besides the Spy, and the rest…simply don't care about it at all in favor of something else (Scout with himself and those handsome looks of his, Demoman being drunk as usual, Heavy taking care of his guns as a pastime, and Sniper refilling his jarate jars with no shame).

"To put it in layman terms, it's the life force that protects all living beings from harm such as the grimm."

"Yeah uh listen, we keep hearing about all this 'grimm' stuff, but what the hell do they actually look like?" Scout asked as they never really showed them pictures or any kind of info that would tell them what it looks like.

"Well since where you're from is somehow lacking of any grimm and aura, and we have some grimm in containment, perhaps you all could test your strength against them to see how you stack up compared to Huntsman.

"Well, if you nine aren't as powerful as the shirtless one, then might as well send someone down there to fight some grimm."

"Scout" The seven out of nine other mercenaries responded immediately, much to the Bostonian's ire.

"Screw you guys, at least Pyro didn't choose me, ain't that right mumbles?"

"Mmph."

"What, you too!? Uh, at least I get to show how awesome I am." Scout sighed in defeat, as he went to fight this 'grimm' as the rest watch, as a cage pops up and opens, showing empty darkness till a dark boar-shaped being with white bone-like armor, and red eyes comes out, looking straight at it's target.

"Whoa! Is that what them 'grimm' thingies look like?" Scout asked as he backed up a bit upon seeing this strange looking pig.

"Some of them, yes. But there are other form's out there, each created for the sole purpose of ending humanity as we know it."

"Really? Do you hafe any photo's I kould perhaps look at for research purposes?" Medic asked as was wondering what would animals made for the purpose of killing humans would be like. (To add to his own research of animal organs.)

Then the Boarbatusk suddenly charged right at Scout, who screamed like a little girl, and run away while getting chase by the Boar.

"How do I kill this fucking ghost pig!?" Scout yelled out

"It's not a ghost."

"So it's a zombie pig!?"

"It can die like any other being."

"Seriously?" Scout questioned as he soon came to a stop, a large distance between him and the swine due to Scout being much faster than it, when it rolled into a ball and charge right at the scout to at least get to the Human faster.

"Then how about I end this fucker with a…" Scout stopped a bit as he hold his bat up, preparing to swing as the rolling pig came up to, before the Bostonian swung.

"HOMERUN!" He yelled out as his bat connected with the rotating boar and sending it soaring, becoming a measly stain on the ceiling, impressing and slightly freaking out everyone.

"Yeah, don't mess with me and smashy, or else…" The Red Sox fan stopped at bit upon seeing the mashed grimm evaporate.

"Uh, mind explaining that to me?"

"Well, whenever a grimm dies, they evaporate into nothing, We currently have no idea how and why they do that."

 _'Oh really, vell maybe zat's somethink I kould do, sough zee vole efaporation zing might be a hindrance.'_

"Huh, well if they didn't do that, I'm sure they would due to my…" As Scout continued boasting about his exaggerated muscles, skills, suave, and overall awesomeness, much to the already nonexistent patience the other mercs have with Scout, especially the Heavy, who nudged Spy as the Russian held up one of his fist of steel, before throwing it at the still talking Scout, hitting him right at the face.

"Argg, what the hell was that for, Fatcakes?!" Scout yelled at the Giant Russian, covering his bruised face as he held up his bat.

"What, tiny baby man want to go to mama for changing smelly diaper?" Heavy mocked, angering the slugger

"I show ya who needs to change his diaper, FATASS!" Scout shouted as he and Heavy began to fight with their melee weapons, resulting in Spy accidentally receiving a speeding fist to the face from Heavy.

"I know better than to make things worse by getting involve." Spy calmly said, not really surprising anyone as he seems to be a man of secrecy, and such a man would not really be eager to engage in a fistfight, but would rather strike at exposed moment or handle it peacefully.

"Well, at least we know there's at least one of them that 's as calm as Ren." Velvet said as she doesn't seem to enjoy the idea of people fighting one another, especially if they have been together for a while.

"Yeah, but isn't he the one who killed that soldier guy?" Fox asked as they did see Spy backstab Soldier, sure he did get revived, but he did kill his ally.

Spy's response to the punch did lead to something worse, as Soldier looked like he saw Spy fuck his mother and fiancee at the same time while staring him in the eyes. (Basically, pissed him off to the point of a rampage)

"YOU FRENCH RIFLE DROPPING COWARD, A REAL SOLDIER WOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Soldier yelled as he picked up Engineer, threw him right into the fighting duo, and jumped in himself with his trusty shovel, after he smacked Spy into the scuffle with said shovel for being a pussy.

"Ya damn Yankee!" Engineer scowled before pulling out his pistol to shoot the war loving psycho, but instead shot Demoman's bottle, enraging the Scot.

"YA BIG UGLY TOYMAKING GIRL, HOW DARE YE BRONK ME PRECIOUS BOTTLE OF SCRUMPY, I'LL BEAT YE INTO A SOUP CAN!" Demoman yelled as he got out eyelander and attempted to cut off the Texan's head, but instead slice Sniper right at his scar, getting him involve in all this.

"Ya bomb-lobbin wobblin scot." Sniper calmly said before taking out his jarate an threw it, hoping it would hit Demoman, so he can learn not to mess with the best, only to hit Medic, who wasn't pleased that his clothes is now drench in urine."

"Dummkopfs!" Medic yelled as he got out the crusaders crossbow and fired, only to do the most terrifying thing to do, hit Pyro and get it involve in this, as it had a needle in the back of it's head and turn around to see the brawl, gladly joining in with the sharpened volcano fragment, thereby all of the mercs are fighting each other with bruise and severe burns, until Glynda showed up and used her semblance, suspending everybody in the air, freaking out the nine men as they healed off their wounds, confounding the group below them as they remember that the mercs don't have aura at all.

"What's happening, why can't I move, who's that hot lady over there, can I have your number?" Scout rapidly asked, the last one referring to the woman he has just saw right now, more specialty her sharp glasses that just oozes smarts with some discipline and the large keyhole that shows off her cleavage.

"I'm using my semblance, My name's Glynda Goodwitch, and no." The professor answered, much to the disappointment of Scout. "I'm here to bring you all to Ozpin so that we can talk about the situation." she told the Tuefort nine as she telepathically carried them in the position they were in.

Meanwhile...

"And I manage to transfer the film reels and comics into the scroll network, so everybody could watch and read as to their hearts content, now if you'll excuse me, I got some inter-dimensional history to learn." Oobleck said as he left the mercs at the hospital, when he was notified that Glynda is going to bring them to Beacon, he went towards Ozpin office to give the films and comics.

"Thank you Oobleck, I be sure as to hold off your classes until you have finished the history of their world." Ozpin told the coffee addict, when Glynda showed up with the nine men and the turned off cameras. "Glynda, could please set the nine men down, we don't want to get off on the wrong foot." Glynda did just that, not without getting complaints and questions about that weird trick she had perform on them.

"Now that all this has happened, may we be explained why we are needed by you?" Spy asked as he, the other eight, and everybody else in Remnant wanted to know why he had accepted the deal with Hale.

"Simple, I need you to teach the students here how to be hunters." Ozpin replied, getting affirmative responses from the mercs.

"So, are you willing to accept this offer?" Ozpin asked, with the Tuefort nine debating what they should do, before facing Ozpin.

"We shall do it, in the name of FREEDOM!" Soldier yelled, ready to give students and enemies a fistful of democracy and an ass-kicking amount of liberty.

"I'm willing to teach them how to at least try to be as cool as me." Scout said, hoping to give tips on how to be such an amazing ladies man like himself.

"Mmph" Pyro mmphed, wanting to spread love and cheer everywhere it could get it's hot hands on.

"Heavy will teach babies to fight." Heavy stated, already thinking about showing off Sasha and his other precious guns, and getting others to appreciate guns.

"Teaching kids to fight of whatever these things are, just gives off that Texan feeling of childhood hunting." Engineer sighed, fondly remembering memories of hunting trips with his father.

"Time to show these 'grimm' what an arse kicking looks like!" Demoman exclaimed, ready to blow them away along with some medieval slice and dicing, whether it be monsters, students, or kegs of alcohol that may or may not go into his mouth.

"As long as I'm shooting something, I'm in." Sniper coolly said like the professional not-so Australian that he is, getting nods of satisfaction from the equally cool Coco.

"Might as vell keep you idiots alife, hopefully wis more experiments to test as vell, I suppose." Medic shrugged, but was thinking about the bunny girl and wondered if they are more like her, maybe of different variations or a cadaver to dissect.

"As you can see, we accept your deal, now when do we start?" Spy wondered

"Next week, but for now..." Ozpin stopped as he activated the school microphone

"Attention all students, we have upload some videos of these men that we highly suggest you watch as to get a general idea of who they are, after which, please head towards the Emerald forest for further instructions _._ " Ozpin announced as he went off his office, signaling Goodwitch to bring along the mercs as there is something that will happen after the students watch the video's.

 ** _So yeah, decided that this chapter needed a little polishing here, as it's the least visited and smallest chapter and just to clarify with some of you out there, I am a beginner at this kind of stuff, plus I'm in high school and I procrastinates a lot, so I might as well try to improve on everything here and not be known as one of those writers who have stories with a lot of spelling errors on them.( I don't mind being known as one of those who updates their fanfiction after a long ass time, since I'm just like that, just wait for summer, than this becomes my number 2 priority, since I'm old enough to have a job.)_**

 ** _Oh, also accents are going to happen to the mercs, just a heads up._**

 ** _And with that, I shall see ya in 4 months (If you that's bad, it could be worse, others would take years before sending another chapter, and some time it's a abandonment announcement.)_**


	4. Meet Sasha

**CH. 4 MEET THE HEAVY (Or as I like to call it, HOLY CRAP I LIVE, and WHY IS THIS PROLOUGE SO LONG FOR SOMETHING THAT TAKES A MINUTE AND TWENTY-NINE SECONDS!)**

 **Welcome everybody, to another chapter of WTF2ARM, now I know that's it been over three months, but lets see my excuses:**

 **1\. When I was about 80% done, my computer made every word and space turn into #, so I had to restart.**

 **2\. I'm lazy, distracted, and I procrastinate a lot.**

 **3\. I been reading other works I think you should check out, such as 'The Beacon Civil War' by Coeur Al'aran.**

 **4\. I'm a firm believer of quality over quantity when it comes to the amount of chapters.**

 **5\. [WARNING] I think I have a disease called prolougeitis, which force the user to put long complicated reasoning just to have something insignificant be understandable.**

 **6\. My schedule has me unable to write till 2:30 on Mondays and Wednesday, till 5:00 at Tuesday and Thursday, and between 2:30-4:25 or 5:00 on Fridays.**

 **7\. Check out Great dictator on YouTube, he has a bunch of tf2 sfm videos I'm sure you would appreciate.**

 **8\. I've actually been waiting for the update, I seen the short, and I gotta, I did not expect Saxton's voice to be like that, but it nice to see a new update, gotta make sure to find the weapon changes. (P.S. I played a lot of team fortress because of the update and Scream fortress.) XOXO**

 **Anyway, let's get this shit started, am I right?**

…..no really, am I right?

Here we see teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY, along with Sun were talking about the news that they were given and how to prepare Team RWBY's dorm room for a marathon of videos, which of course led to one red reaper's favorite subject, weaponry, which led to her thinking about what weapons those guys could have, then it started drifting towards how Crescent Rose and other weapons in sexy waifu in bed poses, unaware (both Ruby and the others) that she was pick-pocketing all of their weapons, feeling all of the curves and chambers in the the guns, brushing past the lines and pinching the tips of the swords, brushing it all over her body, holding back moans of pure ecstasy, that is until Nora felt as though she was being less Nora (Meaning less of a danger to everyone and everything), turn around and saw Ruby leaving with all of their weapons; rubbing, drooling and moaning a bit with stars in her eyes.

"Ruby, what are you doing with Magnild?" Nora asked with suspicion in her voice, causing everyone to turn around and see whats happening, as Coco and Yatsuhachi were bewildered on how Ruby manage to take and hold both of their weapons, as they weigh a shit ton.

"RUBY! UNHAND MYRTHMASTER AND STOP DEFILING ALL OVER IT IMMEDIATLY!" Weiss Schnee yelled, upon seeing her dust rapier she worked hard on be on the hands ((and between her legs) and covered in saliva) of her dunce of a leader.

"Huh...oh...uhhh, BYE!" Ruby shouted as she used her semblance to escape to do inappropriate weapon stuff that will make them lose their weapon virginity (Somehow?), only to be caught in Yang's grasp, who had a teasing smirk all over her face.

"Don't worry, she tends to do this whenever her weapon perversion side becomes too much." Yang explained as she handed everyone their weapons, still holding on to the now flailing and dying of embarrassment, till her dragon of a sister finally let go, which the red cookie monster took as a chance to dash away, in a effort to avoid the looks of her friends, only to knock into someone, bringing them both down. When Ruby look to who she had bump into, all she saw that the person was male, and he has red hair that covered his right eye, and there's only one person she knows that has those feature's.

"Roman!" Ruby yelled as she socked the criminal who she assume was right in front of her, right on his face.

"Owww! What the heck was that for?!" The not roman said, as Ruby went back to see that the person looked more like a flamboyant pirate, and he was being accompanied by someone who looked like a mix between Sun and Yatsuhachi, a boy version of Weiss, if she was more aquatic themed.

"Sorry, I thought you were Roman Torchwick." Ruby explained, much to the pirate's confusion.

"How in any way do I look like him?" He asked, looking offended, which Ruby had some similarities to point out, but didn't want to say , only for the other guy to cut in.

"Well Scarlet, both of you have similar hair color in the near identical styles that cover the same eye. Besides the only reasons why your not stopped by police everywhere we go is the hat and suit." He stated to Scarlet, making him depressed, it's not his fault he and the criminal have similar looking hair.

"Hey Ruby, where did ya go?" "Come on, we're gonna be late." The group exclaimed from around the corner, looking for the cutesy reaper, one of which was a similar semi-simian voice that the two guys remembered.

"Hey she's over there, next to...Scarlet? Sage? Neptune?" Sun asked as he saw the rest of his team

"Yep" The now named Sage, Neptune, and Scarlet answered, just as the rest of the group showed up.

"Sun, do you know who these guys are?" Blake asked as she heard what he said before going towards him.

"Yeah. Ahem, everyone these guys are Scarlet, Neptune, and Sage the rest of my team." Sun explained, while everyone greet the new guys, that ended with Neptune, Scarlet, Weiss and Coco talking about fashion and culture (that had Neptune kissing Weiss in her hand like a gentleman, causing her to blush in embarrassment, hoping her teammates don't see this), while Yang is trying to figure out which one of these guys is the gay one, with Blake asking her to stop it, and Sage had a intense stare-down after seeing Yatsuhachi and his sword, the same could be said for the giant as well.

"What are they doing?" Ruby asked, seeing the tension between the two natural green themed sword user as they simply stare at each other.

"Oh yeah, that tends to happen whenever Sage meet another swordsman." Scarlet explained

"Really, cause Yatsu tends to do that as well." Velvet added, remembering previous encounters with swords people.

"Wait, so why didn't I got into one of those stare-downs?" Jaune asked, not remembering getting stared at by the mountain man when they first met, though he does have the feeling no matter where he goes, he is being stared at, by who, he doesn't know, though he thinks it might be for a want, no, more like a need, as if he has something they oh so desire, but what? His organs? His Pumpkin Pete's jacket? Or His hand-me-down of a sword? Probably his organs.

"Well, he only does it to those with swords only, and you have a shield, plus you don't seem to be the guy to handle that kind of pressure." Sun answered as everyone kind of knows that.

"Sooooooo, are we gonna do something about this or...?" Yang trailed off as Coco decided to handle this, by slapping both of their faces and butts within a space of a second.

"Owwww, why did you just slap my face and butt, ESPECIALLY my butt?." Sage yelled the Fashion powerhouse

"Coco, I thought we all agreed that you would only butt-slap Fox." Yatsuhachi told his leader, leading everyone to just stare at Fox.

"It is was either going to be me or Velvet, and do you know how often she slaps?" Fox said in order to stop any assumptions that he may have a masochist behavior (or stop them from figuring out that he has one, we don't know, the guy is a complete mystery to me), causing everyone to be more wary of Coco, as she was cracking her knuckles eyeing all of their asses.

"Okay, now that's over let's go" Ruby announced as she used her semblance to speed towards team RWBY's dorm room, only to knock into someone around the corner.(Huh...deja vu)

"Ruby, is this how everyone greets people?" a familiar cheery and curious voice said, surprising the reaper.

"Penny?" RWBY asked, as everyone came back again to see the fallen down girl

"Ruby, who is that girl?" Pyrrha asked

"Well, she's someone we have met after Blake went away, you saw how she handled Roman's bullhead, right Sun?" Yang explained

"Oh yeah, that was you that did that, I gotta admit, I'm completely jealous of your strength, you hide it very well under all that, let's say 'normalcy'." Sun admitted, gestering towards her dress, with his statement getting the interest of Nora and Coco.

"Strength you say?" The two girls asked, before looking towards Penny, getting ready to challenge her to a test of strength that will most likely end in a part of the school being blow away instantly.

"Wait a minute!" Weiss intervened as she didn't want to get in trouble with the school, so she came up with an idea.

"Surely you and Penny have so much to talk about." Weiss stated to Coco, who got confused, as well as Penny

"We do?"

"Yeah! I mean, how do you make friends without looking presentable, and who else is better at appearances than Coco?"

"Well she ain't wrong." Coco said as she adjusted her glasses with a smile on her face

"After all, as you can see with my team, I'm quite good with clothing, I can go from sexy waifu material, to show-off noblemen, to simple and effective." Coco explained as she went to the embarrassed Velvet, to a flexing Yatsuhachi (Which Yang didn't mind seeing), to Fox who just shrugged, before glaring at her for secretly slapping his butt again.

"Well maybe I should consider a change in wardrobe." Penny thought out loud, as Yang dealt with Nora

"Hey Nora."

"Yeah?"  
"Ren's making pancakes after this." it took about a negative millisecond before Nora was all over the ninja, asking him if he make it right now, despite there being no baking/pancake items in sight.

"Oh, how could I forget!" Penny exclaimed in shock as she remember something

"What is it?" RWBY asked, wondering what could be wrong

"I forgot to introduce you all to my team." Penny answered as she begins to lead everyone towards her group

"Hey Penny." Jaune asked

"Yes Ruby's blond male friend?"

"It's Jaune, anyway, where are you and your team from?" He asked as RWBY just remembered that they never really asked where the strange girl came from.

"Ah yes, My team are from Atlas." Penny simply stated

"Hey Weiss, you're from Atlas, what do you think they'll be like?" Yang asked

"Well, they would be highly trained professionals-"

"NYEH!" A rainbow colored cat faunus that looks like if Nora and Blake had a child, accompanied by a smooth looking trumpet player, and a girl that's seems to be even more strict than Weiss. When suddenly time slows down as gods begin to talk.

" _Whoa, wait a minute, wait a minute." Gabe Newell stopped the story as Monty Oum looks at him._

" _What?"_

" _You can't have Penny's team and Team FNKY to suddenly just be one team!" Gabe said, wanting to this to be accurate to both sides._

" _Well they both have only two confirmed members and are from Atlas, plus does anyone really care about some one time characters and Penny suddenly becoming one team?"_

" _Well, no. But I guess you're right." Gabe admitted, as time began to go back to their creations._

"Well I guess your somewhat right, Weiss." Yang said as she looks over the group.

"Hiya, I'm Neon Katt, nunchuck speedster ." The upbeat catgirl said as cheerful as flying rainbow pastries, while spinning around her multicolored nunchucks .

"Greetings, I'm Ciel Soleil, here to assist." Ciel said in a monotone 'by the books' voice, usual for Atlas soldiers.

"What's up, I'm Flynt Coal, Musician, Huntsman, and leader of this team." Flynt said in a calm and collected way, though he did send a quick glare at Weiss, before immediately covering it up, with only the keen Blake noticing, but just drop it off as Weiss not being the well liked at first impressions.

"Hello-"  
"I'm afraid if we continue with these shenanigans, we'll most likely miss the presentation tomorrow." Ciel stated, cutting off Ruby introduction.

"HOLY BOOP!WHY ARE WE STANDING AROUND! RUBY-MOBILE GO!" Nora yelled as she grabbed everyone, hopped onto Ruby's shoulders, and pulled on her cape like a starter cord, somehow making her feet run wild with her semblance, dodging everyone, before ending up in the RWBY's dorm room.

As the now improved and bigger group chatted among themselves, two have a question that involves the possibilities now that new worlds have shone up.

"Hey, Blake?" Ruby ask her best feline faunus friend, or BFFF

"Yeah."

"Do you there might be other worlds, seeing as...you know." Ruby implied about the past days.

"Well if I'm being honest, if there worlds where buff shirtless men who beat an entire team of huntsman with only their pinky finger can own a business where they make weapons and hats, I'm pretty sure there's many,many, MANY other worlds besides ours and there's." Blake answered, seeing that makes the most sense out of all this.

"Yeah,... But that leaves a lot to think about?" Ruby replied, leaving Blake to wonder, between their world and the mercs world, there could an infinite amount of possible realities.

"Like what?"

"Do you think that maybe other worlds could see us or maybe even meet us, maybe they could see us but only as some sort of show or cartoon or a pseudo Japanese and/or Korean web animation, then again, maybe we have been doing that." Blake wondered at her young leaders word, though thrown off by the word 'Japanese' and 'Korean', she knew that maybe it's possible one might visit others, given the knowledge and technology, plus who's not to say they been seeing other worlds, as if art is a way they could connect.

"Maybe." Blake smiled, bringing smiles to the red head as they and their friends wait to see the announcement.

"Well, now that everyone is here, I have something to share. Today, the nine men had given me tapes that shows who they are in an interview they had a while back. Those tapes are what we are about to see." Ozpin summarized, before the screen show a title card that says 'Meet the Heavy', with a minigun icon, a bandoleer filled with bullets, and at the bottom the words 'A Valve Picture' and "COPYRIGHT LOLOLOL'.

"'Copyright LOLOLOL'? What does that even mean, some sort of gag, or an inside joke?" Blake asked

"Who knows, but hey, at least we get to meet the big guy first, right Ruby?" Yang nudged to her sister, only to find her drooling, and lost in dreamland.

"I wonder if he's going to show us his gun." Ruby sighed, with a lecherous grin fro ear to ear, making those around her to really keep their weapons safe from her grasp.

"It would be nice to see how mine compares to it." Coco added, as she considered how good her weapon is compared to 'earth's' standards, especially if they have to compete with the shirtless buff's pinky, let alone his fists. "Yeah, I wanna see the ones with the helmet and the eyepatch!" Nora yelled as she was really excited to meet them, as she can tell that they will get along _juuuuuust_ fine. "I do wanna know what's behind that fire guy's gas mask, and what scrawny's packing besides ego." Yang replied "Well, I need to keep an eye on the spy and the medic, especially about that comment about putting animal parts in his teammates bodies." Weiss shuddered at the part where he complemented Velvet's ears, much to her shock and happiness that maybe this was a place where faunus would be considered equal, only to be frightened when the doctor had admitted to being jealous, due to having to insert animal parts in place of regular human ones in his team/patients/test subjects, with Scout's comment confirming it.

"Wait, does that mean they're technically faunus, since they have animal parts inside them, making them part animal?" Blake questioned as she kinda forget about that little detail that was pushed aside by the fact that there are other worlds.

"Oh yes, they did mention that, but how would the public react to this news, about nine men who had undergone surgery to, if we apply the history and public opinion in our world, change their species to one that is still considered to be lower class, but would they be treated as faunus or as some sort of frankenstein monster?" Pyrrha mused, really hoping that it would not turn out for the worse when it comes to the men, even if they do murder each other for cash and the fun of it.

"Maybe they won't be notice it, since it's not really...visible on the outside, that would mean they wouldn't be discriminated." Jaune guessed, not really invested that much in politics and racial issues besides being supportive of faunus equal rights.

"True, but wasn't everybody watching it? And if one were to use that fact, they could use as a reason to either hate or be more tolerable to them and the faunus." Ren stated

"Your right." Blake responded, getting everyone's attention as she look down, deep in thought."Which means that I have to use that before anyone else, so I can at least ease the tension between the two, especially while the White Fang continues their misguided attempts at freedom." She continued, getting everyone's spirit up from seeing the usually reserved girl get fired up at this shot for equality.

 **After the title card, it starts off with the Heavy putting his minigun on as he looks towards the camera.**

" **I am Heavy Weapons Guy." He stated before grabbing the handle with a bit of a smile.**

" **And _this_ is my weapon, She weighs one hundred fifty kilograms and fires two hundred dollar custom-tooled cartridges at ten thousand rounds per minute, it would." He explained before looking straight at the camera.**

" **It costs four hundred thousand dollars to fire this weapon … for _twelve seconds._ "**

Ruby was drooling all over herself listening to the giant's explanation of his equally giant gun, holding back moans of pleasure and trying so hard to keep herself from letting it out.

"Easy girl, I didn't think you get _that_ excited just from the first video." Yang teased, until she realized it was Ruby-her precious cinnabon of a step-sister, then she went protective big sister.

"Alright that's it, your not watching these videos anymore, your my precious little sister, and I will not tolerate you being tainted."

"WHAT!" Ruby yelled in shock at the thought of missing out these videos

"PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSE DON'T YANG, I PROMISE I WONT GO WEAPON CRAZY AGAIN, JUST DON'T TAKE THIS FROM ME!" Ruby begged with teary puppy dog eyes filled with innermost forgiveness.

"Okay fine, but if you go back to being a weapon pervert, no more tea parties with Cresent Rose." Yang responded, replacing the face of happiness with that of terror, before heading back to her seat, trying every method she can in her head to prevent arousal, all the while forgetting her friends who looked dumbstruck at what just happened.

"Did Yang just go mama-bear on her?" Nora asked, checking if her eyes have gone wrong.

"Yes, and what happened to make Yang of all people so…motherly, Is it the importance of Ruby's innocence? Lack of a mother figure? Multiple mother figure's? I… I just don't know." Weiss answered with confusion

"Have we really understand Ruby's and Yang's lives, cause I don't think they talk much about it, at least not to me." Jaune explained to tried to make sense of the situation

"No, we talked about my life and Weiss's life, but we barely know anything about their lives." Blake responded, before Yang got their attention.

"Nah, I'm just messing with ya, go out and have your weapon orgy." The blond brawler stated, shocking everyone that this was just her messing with her sister, but seeing as this is Yang they're talking about, it actually makes much more sense.

"Huh …., so Coco, your thoughts on the gun?" Fox asked the fashionista, much to her surprise.

"Well, before we got sidetrack by that whole 'mamma Yang' thing, I'm actually impressed with the minigun, I should probably ask him for some pointer's, seeing as he is the one with the heavier gun and more experience with it." Coco commentated

"Wait, how much does your gun weigh?" Ren asked, wondering the difference between Coco's gun and The Heavy's, aside from the fact that Heavy's probably doesn't change into a purse that can be swung around like a flail.

"About 80 kilograms."

"WOW! Imagine that much power with that much speed in a gun, and especially in his arms, I definitely want to arm wrestle him." Nora said, barely holding screams of excitement, thinking about getting in a match of strength with the Russian while being taught how to handle explosives by the drunk

"So do I, that's why I'm going to study under him, try to be as strong as him, while trying to improve my gun as possible."

 **It then cuts to Heavy laughing, probably from a joke that was edited out. Next it shows the Russian checking the barrel of Sasha, only to find a smudge on her.**

" **Oh my god, who touch Sasha? Alright… _WHO TOUCHED MY GUN!?"_**

"Note to self: don't touch Sasha." Jaune yelped, while hiding behind cover, which Pyrrha is more than happy enough to be for him, as it shows he trust her, which would soon lead to more… _romantic_ gestures.

"Well Ruby, looks like you got another gun nut to talk to about your fetishes." Yang directed towards tot the squirming red head, as her sister seems to be looking straight at her, with her eyes judging her love of weapons, and the fact Heavy cares about his weapon, he be willing to threaten anyone who dares mishandle his weapon.

"It's not a fetish, it's… studying." Ruby reasoned

"Really studying, then why did you took all of our weapons, and then basically dry hump them without the dry?" Blake asked, making the reaper blush as red as her cape, where she is now trying to hind in.

"I was checking if the mechanisms and structure was alright."

"Then why where you putting myrthmaster between your crotch?" Weiss stated with an annoyed tone, as Ruby buried herself within her cape.

"DON'T JUDGE ME, YOU ALL HAVE SOMETHING YOU FELL BOTH SHAME AND PLEASURE FROM, ESPECIALLY PYRHHA!" Ruby yelled as everyone diverted their attention towards the warrior, all except one knowing what is, having perverted fantasies about a certain blond knight, that would make the most stoic of them all blush, ones that she would write on a journal, a journal that everybody minus Jaune reads, much to her embarrassment.

 **Next shows the Heavy in a thinking mood.**

" **Some people think they can outsmart me. Maybe, maybe. I've yet to meet one that can outsmart bullet." Heavy mused as he hold up a bullet to the camera, as revving could be heard, before showing the Heavy firing Sasha all over dustbowl with, some theme music playing, as the enemy team, which is the same as their team, just with blue instead of red.**

" **Waaaaahhhhh! Uwaaaaaaah! Ahahahahaha! Cry some more!"**

 **Then it went blank**

" **Heheh, cry some more." Heavy chuckled as an ending theme played showing heavy holding Sasha, alongside the other 8 mercs in a group pose, with the logo 'Team Fortress 2'.**

"Wow, words cannot express how shocked and awed I am, I wish to see every video, WHO'S WITH ME!?" Nora yelled after the out of character statement, with Yang and Ruby agreeing with as much volume, Juane and Pyrrha enthusiastically agreeing as well without the shouting, Velvet being her shy self, Coco and Fox playing it cool, Sun and Neptune trying to act cool, and the rest seem to accept the terms with a bit of a smile on their faces, as they all prepare to meet the next merc.

 **Next chapter: Meet the Soldier (Wait there's a guy out there who has the exact same name as mine?)**

 **Please comment, PM, or simply read my work, I want to know if I did well or what I screwed up on.**


	5. Meet an American rampage

**Meet the Soldier**

 **Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter, the reaction to the soldier's 'interview'?… I guess, but I should inform you guys on some matters.**

 **-Anything non RWBY/TF2 related, gone. ( and we'll never talk about what happened these last months, EVER)**

 **-currently updating the previous chapters to be better**

 **-putting out some ideas out there that I want your opinion on**

 **-other things that I may or may not forgot about, I don't know.**

 **Now then, let's begin this turd train of a chapter (WARNING, THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS ABOUT 1/5 FILLER AND 4/5 CRAP, SO DON'T EXPECT HIGH-QUALITY WRITING SUCH AS THOSE FROM GOOD FANFICTION WRITERS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED) **

**It starts off with a BLU Pyro spraying flames from its flamethrower, before thrusting it upward in the air with a triumphant laugh...**

"So we're watching the fire guy now" Ruby asked seeing as how it's showing said pyromaniac, while see was taking peeks at its flamethrower.

"Hell yeah, burning time!" Yang yelled excitedly as she was hoping to see the Pyro's face, along with, and maybe get a bit of a review to understand it's unknown personality.

"You're excited over fire, what are you, a caveman?" Weiss questioned with an annoyed tone from seeing the buxom fighter getting pumped up over something as primitive as fire.

"Fire good, We _ **ice**_ bad." Yang taunted using caveman grunts with a respective thumbs up and thumbs down as a response to Weiss's insult, who had took a deep breath to calm herself down, before she would attempt to strangle the blonde.

"Let's just keep watching the video."

… **Only to be gibbed as a rocket flew right into it, who could only let out an "Owh!".**

Yang, who had been hoping for a Pyro centered video, was shocked to see him…her… _it_ explode into chunks of meat, and saw Weiss with a sly smirk all over her face.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Yang threaten the heiress, who uncharacteristically shrugged, but the moment when Yang's line of sight wasn't on her, as she use her ice dust to freeze both her mouth and the top of her head, causing Yang to tip over and fall down onto the floor.

"How about you cool off." Weiss smugly said as the rest were in shock, one for actually adding fuel to the inferno know as Yang, and the fact that she made a 'yang'-ful pun, almost as if the brawler jokes are getting to her, like a contagious disease.

 **The video then cuts to a BLU Demoman taking a drink, seeing as none of the other team is there…**

"YAAAAAAAY! It's splodey time." Nora yelled as she had noticed hat the drunk carries a grenade launcher.

"Uhh Nora, isn't he also going to-" Pyrrha was going to continued but got cut off by Ren, who shook his head and then walk off, foreseeing the inevitable.

… **But is exploded into bits as well, by another incoming rocket.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nora cried out, as she went down in tears, till she got of whiff of the air, then noticed Ren holding a plate of pancakes.

"PANCAKES! GIMME!" Nora yelled out as she tackled Ren, leaving him pinned below as the bubbly slammer was too busy eating pancakes, having to get Yang and Sun to pull him out of his childhood friend.

 **Then it cuts to a BLU Heavy looking as if he was at a showdown, before reaching into his pockets…**

"Why's the Heavy acting like a cowboy?" Ruby asked, confused as the seemingly strict guy is acting like a carefree gunslinger, especially since his body and strength leans more to the heavy weapo- _OOOOHHHH_ , that's why he's called the Heavy.

"Everyone's got some sort of weird interest to help unwind, don't judge the guy." Neptune replied, seeing giant's strange hobby as a way to deal with all the.

"Oh, and what weird interest do you have, if your so willing to defend him, maybe something shameful or even…lewd." Yang teased the blue head, causing him to be flustered as he attempted to counter but ended up stuttering, much to Yang's joy, till she got hit by a flying block of ice.

"Okay, I'll turn it back a notch for your boyfriend, Wiessy." Yang weakly replied to Weiss, who was innocently looking towards the screen, not noticing the blush on Neptune's face, before going to look with her.

… **and pulls out his hand in the form of a finger gun and yelling out "POW!" before being hit by yet another incoming rocket, yet it had a different sound than the other two, and whilst brief, it did have a glowing effect on it, almost as if this was more special, with way more power than the other two.**

While they should talk about the glowing rocket, they just felt a sudden blast of wind coming straight from the screen.

"Brr, did anyone feel that is it just my shirtless self?" Sage asked with a shiver, getting affirmative nods, while the girls felt a hint of a flirt in there.

"I'm certain that came from the fat man." Penny stated, much to the shock of the others.

"Wait, how could that be possible, one it's a finger gun, two he 'shot' it in the video, there's no it could do anything except maybe surprise someone." Scarlet argued, before seeing Ruby looking at her hand in a finger gun position, then pull the 'trigger' with wide eyes.

" _I must learn how he does it_." Ruby said in a hushed voice, freaking out the teenage pirate.

 **It then shows the 'Meet the Soldier' title card which is similar to Heavy's, but with a soldier helmet and rocket kill icon instead.**

"Ah, so we're watching Sargent Helmet this time." Yang mused

"Well by process of elimination, with the Pyro, Demoman, and Heavy being blown up, and the rest don't seem to have the strength to hold a rocket launcher, that just leaves us the Soldier." Blake

 **It then cuts to the Soldier drilling a line of recruits wearing blue helmets instead of the Soldiers brown one.**

"Why is he drilling a bunch of recruits, isn't all this fighting basically between two color palettes of nine repeatedly cloned people?" Sage questioned as it would be a waste of time if they had someone go against nine mercenaries who literally went through a lot.

"Maybe it's a process to see who could be cloned, after all, if you were to die, 'you' would still live on." Coco reasoned, as a body double could always be there as a test subject for anything unknown or dangerous.

"That would explain why there's a lot of them, but it could just be the Soldier teaching other Soldiers, he is show to be extremely militaristic." Ciel ironically pointed out, considering where she is from and her attire as well.

" **If fighting is sure to result in victory, then you must fight!" Soldier instructed to the recruits.**

"Already learned it and live it, ain't that right Yang's." Yang replied as she leaned back with fellow "Yang's" (Her word, not theirs), Nora, Sun, Coco, and Flint while they put on shades (Or in Coco's and Flint's case, just leaves theirs on), cross their arms, and not look directly at anything to signify their overall coolness and complete badassery, though most of them was looking at Yang with a bit of tension,

"Why are we called "Yang's", it's not like she was the first though guy in a group to exist or the best, that's obviously me, and yet I'm apparently some just pale imitation compared to her. Wouldn't it be better if we were named the Nora's/Sun's/Coco's/Flint's?" each of the four separately ranted a bit in their minds, but kept their mouths shut, at least til they're ready to challenge Yang.

"Does every team have a one of these types of people?" Penny inquired about the tough guy group, with many shooting looks at each other, before giving out some shrugs, "I guess", and "…Yeah.".

" **Sun Tzu said that" Soldier stated before poking one of the recruits helmets and continuing ", and I'd say he knows a** _ **little**_ **more than** _ **you**_ **do, pal, because he invented it and then he perfected it so that no living man could best him in the ring of honor."**

As soon as the Soldier uttered the word "Sun", it got the monkey faunus attention.

"Wait? Did he just say Sun, as in like my name Sun, and that this exact same Sun invented _and_ perfected fighting?" The Leader asked with astonishment

"And your point is?" Coco asked with a raised eyebrow, not really seeing where the monkey-tailed huntsman is going with all this.

"Well think about it. If this other Sun was popular enough to be an inventor and perfecter of fighting, then he must be around what like, a thousands of years or something, and he's still remembered to this day.

"So?" Weiss asked, not really following what Blake's 'maybe isn't, probably is' boyfriend is talking about

"So it must be a sign, I gotta do some sort of break through."

"Like realizing your acting like a complete idiot spouting nonsense, and that you should stop this before it becomes worse?" Blake bluntly suggested, not knowing why she found him cute, maybe it's with his abs or eyes or how he gust goes with whatever he- stop it Blake, your not helping yourself right now, he's an idiot…but he's your idiot.

 **It then cuts to the Soldier screaming while holding a shovel as music suited to a jungle scene plays to give it more of a war battle tone.**

While they were surprise by Soldier's scream, it was clear it was a battle cry meant to show that Soldier is coming to fight and there shall be no punches held back.

"Damn, he's really going apeshit,…I like his style." Coco stated as she listens in to the OST.

"Nyeh, It's really fun to look at." Neon added, as she leaned towards the screen, trying to get every single detail for when it gets bloody.

"Hey move over, your blocking the screen." Yang complained, as it hard to see past the cat-tailed faunus puffy pigtail.

"Really? I'm surprise you can see past your big fat boobs." Neon taunted, as Yang actually covered her chest in embarrassment and frustration.

"JUST! MOVE! OVER!" the now pissed off blonde yelled as the rainbow-colored cat girl back away with a face of satisfaction and a high five with fellow small chest Weiss.

 **Then runs with a shotgun in hand, towards a BLU Demoman holding a grenade launcher and both fire, but while the Demoman's grenade miss, the Soldier's shotgun didn't, and the Demoman falls down dead as the grenade explodes behind the Soldier while he switches to his rocket launcher.**

"Ah yeah, time to bring out the big guns!" Yang cheered, as while there might not be much fire, explosions are a great substitute for it..

"Ahhhh…" Ruby just sat there, drooling at all this weapon equivalent of a strip show, just seeing the shots being fired got her feeling like she was showered with milk and cookies.

Yeah, that freaking good.

"Aww, my weapon pervert of a sister is growing up." Yang cooed as she bear hugged Ruby, crushing her back into reality.

"What!? No I wasn't, I was just…um…admiring the…scenery?" Ruby said, trying to fool her Sister, which by the look on her face, it's not working.

"Whatever you say, Rubes." Yang shrugged nonchalantly as she dropped the scythe wielder onto the couch, leaving a frightened and confused Ruby.

" **To the left!" A RED Demoman yells as a BLU Medic appears behind the Soldier and fires his syringe gun at him, but the Soldier simply had to turn around and fires a critical rocket at the BLU Medic, gibbing him into pieces as The Soldier yells out "Maggots!".**

"Why is the Medic fighting against a Soldier head-on, everyone knows that support groups are usually terrible with direct combat." Jaune questioned, not noticing everyone's stare, till he looked at the side.

"What, was it something I said?"

"Jaune, where did you get that information from?" Pyrrha asked, as she wasn't really understanding on what her notyetbuttotallyisboyfriend.

"Well, before I went to Beacon, I usually play a lot of role-playing games with my sisters, guess all that game strategy just kind of stuck on me over time." The knight explained a bit, gaining Yang's attention.

"Your into strategy games? So you ever played anything like say, Remnant: The Game?"

"Of course I played it. As a matter of fact, I have a bit of a winning streak going on, you interested in playing?"

"It just so happens that I'm the best player at it where I'm from." Yang boasted as she recalls her victories against her vast amounts of opponents.

"Mostly because you play against Dad who doesn't know how to play, and me, who you know has BEATEN YOU MULTIPLE TIMES!" Ruby retorted

"I was just having bad days, that's the only reason why I lost, okay."

"EXCUSES!" Ruby tackled Yang as they began roughhousing, till Weiss froze both of their bodies, all the way from the neck down.

"Can we please just watch the video and not act like morons?!" Weiss growled, with Blake's unspoken agreement.

"S-S-Su-Sure." The two sisters agreed as the ice was melting and chipped away by Yang's heat from her semblance.

" _Oh thank god Ruby intervened."_ The champion thought, knowing that while Yang doesn't really interact with Jaune, and Weiss is the one he's flirting with, she does have a great physique and a sister who's best male friend is Jaune, so a little bonding over games could be dangerous to Pyrrha's chances. Maybe she could play a few rounds with him on top of training, as 'Leadership training', just to be on the safe side.

" **Right up! Right up!" "Go! Go! Go!" A RED Sniper's and Heavy's respectively yelled as the two of them charge with the Soldier towards a missile silo where an intense battle goes on the yard area in front of it.**

"Guess they really weren't kidding bout the cloning." Sage mused as he really didn't believe that technology could go as far as creating an exact duplicate of a living being.

"Nope." Ruby chirped, getting another crushing hug from her sister, who really enjoys her quirky little sister being all quirky and cute at the same time.

 **Then the music pauses as the scene cuts back to Soldier's drill where he unhooks two grenades from his belt. "Then he used his fight money to buy two of every animal on earth," The Soldier explained as he moves the grenades in a walking motion. "and then he herded them on a boat and then he beat the _crap_ out of every single one." Soldier concluded as he bang the grenades against each other."**

"Wow, that's a lot of money if he bought all every animal twice and a boat big enough to hold them."

"Yeah, and it's even more impressive that you're dumb enough to believe any of that." Blake bluntly said, still reading her books instead of watching, depressing Sun.

"Can't you at least hold back on the insults for me?" Sun asked, which his response was Blake sipping on her tea, smacking her lips a bit, then simply said "No." to a crestfallen Sun.

" **Sentry up there!" A RED Scout yelled as he hid behind cover, which the Soldier took notice as he ran up to the sentry and rocket jumped onto a pipe, destroying the sentry and killing the BLU engineer. The soldier then sends out a crocket onto a defending BLU Heavy and Pyro, killing them both, as the Soldier captures the point, but a BLU spy uncloaks and attempts to backstab the Soldier, but the Soldier retaliated with a swift shovel to the face, knocking the cigarette out of the Spy's now bleeding mouth, giving a freeze frame of the moment.**

"Damn, that guy really knows how to fight." Yang said, impressed with how he took out the sentry, and how he used his rocket to jump up to surprise the defending mercs, and especially when he smacked the Spy with a shovel.

"While going headstrong acting all macho and shooting everything on sight may be your plan for…everything, there are still others who would rather planning each and every possible scenario." Ciel explained, as she is one of those kinds of people.

"And here's my response, PPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Yang 'countered' with an armpit fart, leading to an exasperated Ciel and Weiss, a Blake who pretends she doesn't know heart all, a puzzled Penny wondering how she made that noise, and everyone else snickering and trying to hold back their laughter, or if you're a dude, cheers and more armpit farts.

" _How do you deal with her?"_ Ciel asked Weiss, seeing as how there are practically the exact opposite of each other.

" _Coffee."_ Weiss stated, as not only is it her preferred beverage, it also makes her better at handling the migraines that is the two sisters when strict manners and simple ignorance fail.

 **It then cuts back to the Soldier's drill, where the Soldier was laughing about that particular moment before going back towards his recruits. "And from that day forward any time a bunch of animals are together in one place it's called a zoo" Soldier concluded. It then shows that the recruits in question are actually the decapitated heads of the BLU team, perched on top of a gate, all wearing helmets.**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled as soon as they saw the body-less heads, completely filled with dread of the this insane soldier even living in the same world as theirs, with the possibility of him going on a similar rampage and cutting off their heads, especially if he has any of the high-tech and dangerous equipment that is in every single huntsman and huntresses possession here.

 **The Medic head then falls off before the end music plays and cuts back to where the Soldier is looking straight at the Medic's head. "Unless it's a farm!" The now-know maniac shouts at the lifeless head.**

"He's crazy!" Neptune yelled out in shock, grasping his neck to try to calm himself down from the panic attack as the result of this shocking reveal, as Scarlet was covering behind the beds, while Sun and Sage try to play it off without much fear, though their shaking bodies and the look of fear clearly visible in their eyes gave it away.

"No shit Detective Defective, we all saw the same video as you did." Coco cussed out as she didn't want to deal with this kind of shit, already seeing a nervous Yatsuhachi with an anime-style sweat drop on the side of his head, a panicking Velvet with twitchy bunny ears plus teary eyes, and a distressed Fox trying to prepare himself as if there's an incoming apocalypse.

"And that maniac is going here, for who knows how long!" Ruby yelled out in realization as she sat down in the fetal position and tried to rocked herself to sleep while muttering soothing messages.

"Whoa Ruby, no need to panic." Yang said, attempting to comfort her little sister, when realization came to her mind. "You know, Goodwitch watches these things too, and if Ozpin's isn't at least sane enough to know how dangerous Sgt. Helmet is, then Goodwitch is more than strict enough to keep him out of Beacon." The golden haired beauty stated matter-of-factually, as she remembered the other blond at this school (Besides Jaune and Sun, okay **female** blond, there ya happy?)

"You're right." Ruby said, getting some spirit back in her as she knows first-hand of the psychokinetic's strict and no-nonsense demeanor.

"Of course I am, Rubes." Yang boasted, feeling proud for what her mind thought of.

" _Attention students, as some of you are now aware of The Soldier's mental state and find that he presents a risk to you all, now Miss Goodwitch and I have been discussing on how to handle this situation-"_

"See, nothing to worry about, as long as Goodwitch is here, we're completely safe from any kind of head removing psychos here as long as we're-"

" _And we've reached to the conclusion that The Soldier shall stay, by the way he sent a message reading 'If you value your life and your neck, you will **NOT** touch my heads', that is all ."_

"…What?" Yang blanked a bit as the rest just burst out into utter madness behind her.

"We're all gonna die, what happened to Goodwitch?!" Flint yelled out in anguish while his teammates are faring , as a teary eyed Neon was hugging an extremely annoyed Blake asking to 'help a fellow faunus out', Ciel began preparing battle plans for the Soldier's arrival with a map of Beacon and surprisingly accurate models of the students, and Penny wondering why would the Soldier put helmets on the decapitated heads-perhaps he is isolated and would like to make acquaintances, maybe she should be friends with him, he and Ruby could talk about… human stuff.

{Meanwhile, in Ozpin's office, about 1-4 minutes ago}

"Oh, that was amazing Ozpin, where did you learn how to do that?" an exasperated yet fulfilled Glynda asked as she was laid on the couch.

"Well, when you have been as many places for as long as I've been, you tend to learn these kinds of things naturally." Ozpin explained as he was buttoning up his shirt. "So, about letting the Soldier enter Beacon-"

"Sure, it will at least bring in one more person who can disciple the students." Glynda complied before yawning and going to sleep.

{Back to the Dorm room}

"Huuugh, let's just watch the next video." Blake sighed, still being squeezed by her fellow cat faunus, as she went past the shock frozen Yang and pressed the play button.

See ya in 3-4 months, still not dead.

 **So I decided to put down some really terrible extra content (Not 'only a couple words bad', but it's simply filler), because 1: I put the effort of typing this and I feel I had to make use of this crap, 2: I had some ideas and wanted to know what you guys think (you know, is it good, is it shitty, is it meh, I really just wanna know.)**

 **First is this argument I had between Weiss and Yang, that was actually part of a prank, because since Weiss wants to be the best teammate she could be, and after resolving issues with Ruby and Blake, she decided to do some team bonding with her polar opposite and surprisingly the only one she didn't have some major conflict with, Yang. And after the brawler learns of this, she wanted to do a prank, as she really wanted to the heiress to lighten up, and actually do something funny and stupid for once.**

"Idiot"

"Flat-chest"

"Boobs-for-brains"

"You know, I guess when it comes to family trees, yours is a frozen cactus, cause it's full of ice-cold pricks."

"At least my mother was actually in my life unlike yours. Then again you must have been born on a highway cause that's where most accidents happen."

"To be perfectly honest with myself, when I first met you I actually thought you were a dog, but that's an honest mistake, cause your both BITCHES!"

"That's fine, cause if I want to kill myself I just climb atop your ego and drop towards your IQ, but if I change my mind I could just land on your _DOUGHY_ hips."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT, TOOTHPICK!"

"YES, BECAUSE IT'S TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT, TUBBY!"

 **And this one about Nora making bets about the Soldier vs. Demoman, seemed a bit much like filler once I was done with of.**

"Oh!" Nora exclaimed as she ran off, then came back with a loud door slam. "Who's going to win in this exciting game of joust, the trigger happy soldier, or the drunken cyclops, place your bets, place your bets." Nora, now wearing a carny hat and vest, puts her hat down with the intention of having betting money in it, hoping that with the dramatic entrance and clothing, no one would realize that it's impossible for Soldier to lose, which became effective, as Yang put some of her cash on Demoman, and Neon as well for she wanted to 'be against the boobie lady', much to Yang's ire.

"What the hell, put me on Soldier." Coco said as she put some lien on the hat with a smirk, not unnoticed by Fox and Yatsu, who had a silent conversation before putting their money on the hat for Demoman.

"Lets go with the underdog, put me on Demo." Jaune stated, not seeing the concern look on Pyrrha's face.

"Uh Jaune, you do know that this is about the Soldier, right?" The champion tried to reason with her bumbling (and cute) leader, but the sight of his eyes, could tell he gone deaf with greed, sighing she put a lot on Soldier.

Though team SSSN did hear the redhead, and seeing as how she's the best fighter of Beacon's first-years, they put money on Soldier minus Scarlet, who put money on Demo as a safety measure for the team.

"We're actually betting on this? Really, it's obvious who's going to win." Ciel responded to this filler of an ordeal, but she put money on Soldier just because it's a sure deal.

"And now, the winners go to…" Nora paused as she resumed the video

 **Next are shitty Weapon ideas I had for the Heavy.**

Item 1: A backpack filled to the brim with food, where it would provide backstab immunity and passive healing, but as a downside lowers your already terrible speed.

Item 2: Basically a K6-3 helmet, with the Helmet providing reduce headshot damage received, while the visor reduces your minigun accuracy. It's not much but it's something to think about.

 **Third, an inaccurate RWBY Theory that's completely unrealistic and would only be considered a joke for people with no sense of humor (Not like Yang's sense of humor, just no humor in them at all).**

You ever wonder why the rest of team CVFY didn't show up to assist against CRDL, and why CRDL was never really mentioned ever again (Aside from the fact that the rest of the team wasn't created yet, some of the voice actors left RT, and CRDL only existed to be a hurdle for Jaune to overcome.), I have this idea were Pyrrha had stage this whole thing (Velvet acting like a racially timid rabbit, CRDL being a group of bullies, etc.) in order to boost up Jaune's confidence, so he could ask her out in a date, as she herself was not exactly the best in that department, so she can only hope he would make the first move and that this would help speed things up a bit.

 **And another theory that's probably stupider**

What if the acronym team names aren't just assign to show who is leader and to sound cool, but to show on how the order of leadership would go. For example, Team RWBY goes from Ruby to Weiss to Blake to Yang, this is order of how leadership would work. Weiss is second in command, because while her initial nature might not work as well with others, she does know strategy. Blake is third, since she is the 'dark brooder' so she isn't really a take charge person, unless there's a good reason for it. Yang is a free as they can be, and would rather punch stuff then talk about it.

 **And finally, a terrible fanfiction idea (not 'just 4 words as my entire story' bad, but still bad)**

In the late 1660's to early 1720's of Britain, Earth, a young man by the name of Jaune Arc is in trouble. After stealing some of mob boss Roman Torchwick's engineering plans, he has to flee to save himself, but with Roman connections all over the civilized world, he might as well accept his most likely brutal death. However thanks to his best friend Lie Ren, he got a trip to the unexplored world, but after a mishap where he ends up ashore an island, one that houses a tribe composed entirely of women , that wants him to screw all of them till they're pregnant. Can he endear the ordeal, or will he end up wishing for death?


	6. Meet more gun

**MEET THE ENGINEER**

 **Alright first off, I suck. Second, comment responses for the previous chapter (Because why not).**

 **Perseus12: Thanks, it's nice to feel appreciated once in a while, so thumbs up to you too.**

 **Guest: Don't you worry, for no matter how long you wait or how unnecessary this is, I WILL DO THEM ALL.**

 **Treefrogger: You're welcome, glad you enjoy this**

 **CapitalClassShip: Everyone's crazy when you think about it, even the nice ones (*Cough* Pyrrha). The Overwatch reactions was just the part of me that wants to write a fanfiction about Junkrat and Roadhog joining Overwatch, but after removing and deleting them, sorry to say that they're not coming back, maybe. (Though if you do write a fanfiction about their reactions to the 'meet the videos, I'll be more than glad to see it)**

 **patrickregalado: Of course, I'm doing these in order, so Pyro is last.**

 **Onishin Tsukitenshi: Wish granted- well, not really**

 **Treefrogger: Well I did put those up there as a warning, so FEEL THE WRATH OF MY CRAPPY WRITING AND CRINGE SO MUCH YOU'LL… um, I don't know, suffer and die perhaps.**

 **Anyway let's start this shitfest**

"Alright, we made it past giant bald Ruby-"

"HEY!"

"-And a head chopping psycho soldier, lets see which one we're watching, and how much of a maniac he is." Yang announced as she pressed the play button for the next video.

 **It starts off with the 'Meet the Engineer' title card that has some sort of turret kill logo and a toolbox with a wrench slanting on it.**

"So we're watching hard hat this time. He seems rather normal during the whole ordeal, so maybe he won't be so bad, though the turret logo over there might be different." Coco mused, as she doesn't really remember the Texan doing anything drastic or irrational.

"Yeah, you would know." Ruby huffed as she pout, making her look adorable rather than irritated. (Much to the others joy)

"Jealous much?" The brunette teased with a smirk, knowing why her fellow leader was acting like this.

 **It soon starts off at night with the Engineer sitting on a toolbox in front of a truck, next to counter that reads 209, playing a soothing melody with his acoustic guitar while a fire providing the lighting.**

"Alright we're off to a good start, let's see how the rest of this video goes." Weiss stated, as after watching Soldier, she would rather have an actual interview then another reckless rampage.

"Ugh, that's so boring, where's the action?!" Apparently, not all of her teammates seem to think so, with Yang complaining being a not-so subtle indicator.

"Yeah, I wanna see some things go boom, like this." Nora agreed as she whipped out Magnhild in grenade launcher mode, only to be tackle down by the rest of her team with Pyrrha using her magnetic semblance to get the weapon out of Nora's iron-like grip while Jaune and Ren tie her up in multiple Nora-grade padlocks and chains, guarantee to keep the energetic smasher in place. They did not want to get in trouble because of Nora's habit to destroy anything and everything…again.

"Well he does seem rather to be mellow when we've met him, so it would be rather fitting if his interview was more or less casual." Coco responded, remembering him as a calm guy with a bit of a laziness in him.

"Well remember how the Heavy's interview went? It was simple and straight to the point, but did end in an exceptionally exciting note." Penny pointed out as she recalled the final scene of the first video, where Heavy was laughing and mocking the other team as he fires his minigun at the battleground.

"Oh yeah." Yang bonked herself in the head, as is she was trying to jog her memory.

"Plus we haven't understand what that counter over there means, perhaps it's for something exciting." Penny added, much to Yang's increasing interest.

"Huh, maybe it won't suck that bad." Yang wondered as she relax a bit, waiting for it to be interesting.

"CAN WE JUST WATCH THE VIDEO NOW PLEASE!" Ruby yelled out as she was getting impatient and just wanted to see what weapons The Engineer has, plus she really like the music he's playing.

" **Hey look, buddy, I'm an engineer. That means I solve problems." The Engineer stated as a bullet ricochets off the truck a few inches off from his head, but he simply ignores it.**

While the group could give the Engineer points for not being fazed from the bullet, they couldn't help but be a little concern about him.

"Wow, he's good." Flint said with a bit of awe in his voice, as someone who just shrugs off that kind of instant pressure was one that's been fighting a long time annihilating many that goes against him.

"Pfft, I could handle bullets _way_ closer than that." Neptune boasted, in an effort to appear cool and manly.

"Nyeh, really? You seem more like a funny scaredy cat." Neon teased, despite the fact that she is literally part cat.

"What?! No way, it's practically impossible to scare- ***BAM*** -AAAAHHH!" Neptune shrieked in terror after hearing a gunshot about a few inches from his head, courtesy of Blake sneaking up to the guy and setting her gun up without him noticing and pulling the trigger, which terrified the blue head that he was shaking after jumping and holding onto Sage's head, something that his teammate isn't too fond of, as judged by his efforts to pull him off, much to the amusement of Neon as she tried to high five Blake, which given her personality, she wasn't going to do. At least till Neon kept asking over and over again with such squeakiness, that it actually annoyed her much more than her first time meeting Ruby and Yang, which was actually impressive if it didn't make her want to strangle the multicolored girl. But instead, she weakly gave Neon the high five, partly because she is a fellow cat faunus, but mostly to shut her up.

" **Not problems like 'What is beauty?', because that would fall within the purview of your conundrums of philosophy." The Texan added**

"Uhhhhhhhhhh..., what?" Nora asked as she didn't really understand what the mercenary said due to a combination of his accent and not really understanding what the words 'conundrum' and 'philosophy' mean. And she wasn't the only one, as Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Sun, Neptune, and Neon didn't understand it as well.

"It means he only does questions that pertains to logic." Weiss interpreted, only to be met with still confused faces, much to her annoyance.

"What Weiss meant was that he can only do true or false questions." Penny interpret, getting 'oh's' from the same people, while the heiress face-palms at all this, wondering why she has to suffer all this nonsense around her, much to the enjoyment of a trumpet player.

 **Soon after, two more bullet ricochet off the truck at an even closer distance to the Engineer's head. Said mercenary simply gave a glanced at the holes.**

The group had drop their jaws after seeing how the engineer not freaking out from the bullets, especially with the first bullet just barely missing him by a centimeter.

"Well Blue boy, can nya handle bullets closer than that?" Neon teased, with Blake aiming Gambol Shroud a bit too close to Neptune's head than he would like (Which is to say "ANYWHERE NEAR HIM AFTER WHAT SHE PULLED!")

"N-no no, I proved enough of what I can handle." A semi-scared/depressed Neptune admitted, not wanting a repeat of last time. (But who could blame him, that face is a valuable treasure that needs to be protected. Sure, he has aura that does protect him from injury and heal minor wounds, but still, face.)

" **I solve practical problems." The Engineer continued before he stops playing for a bit as he takes a swig of beer, as in front of him a swiveling red tripodal turret containing a drum magazine and a single barrel beeps, directs itself and shoots rapidly, causing an out-of-view Heavy to scream as he dies, raising the counter to 210.**

"Guess that's what the counter means." Jaune said softly as he and others shuddered from the thought of how brutal those turrets are, capable of killing a giant like Heavy that quick, plus knowing how many fell to the Engineer's turrets really emphasizes their effectiveness.

The only one who wasn't so frightened was-

"WOW, DIDYOUGUYSSEETHAT, ITWASSOCOOL, ESPECIALLYHOWITJUSTDETECTEDSOMEONEANDWENTALL 'BEEPBEEPTEWTEWTEW'" -Ruby Rose as she went all gun-crazy about the machine, much to everyone else shock at how she took it.

"Agreed, it was quite effective at killing the Heavy." Penny agreed with similar happiness as Ruby, perhaps not the right reaction to a turret killing someone, but it's so cute that everyone just can't help themselves but fawn at the two bubbly redheads interacting. "And perhaps the Engineer has some additional machinery that are capable of different functions." Penny added, much to Ruby's excitement.

"Alright Ruby, save that conversation for when your alone with your girlfriend." Yang teased, after recovering from the shock.

"YANG! She's not my-"

"Oh, to be consider by one's sibling to be an acceptable choice as a romantic companion." Penny interrupted Ruby after hearing Yang call her Ruby's girlfriend, as she had a faint blush and was looking towards the ground to avoid busty girl's gaze, before taking her hands in hers, as normally seen in moments where a character tries to gains another trust.

"Well, since the chances of me and Ruby marrying one another has increased, perhaps I can call you 'sister'." The android asked as she stared at Yang with glossy hopeful eyes that just screams 'pure of heart', much to the confusion of the blond brawler as she tried to understand of what just happened. She tried to look over at the others to see if they have any advice on how to answer this, only to see…

"Wow Ruby, didn't know you swung that way. But hey, I'm not gonna judge, you love whoever you want." Sun cheered with thumbs up.

"I hope for everyone sake's, that Penny is capable of handling you, but I guess it's nice that you found someone." Weiss commented with a pout at first, but it transition to a small smile, something Yang used to teased the heiress to help recover from the shock from Penny, which went as predictable as you think, much to the brawler's relief.

"… _hot…_ " Blake whispered with a small nosebleed as she was fantasizing Yuri scenes involving the two pure girls, which she immediately wiped off before anyone noticed.

 **The Engineer then continues playing the guitar. "Fr'instance, how am I going to stop some big mean mother Hubbard from tearing me a structurally superfluous new behind?" He questioned**

"Huh?" Everyone said, as that sentence made absolutely zero sense.

"What does that mean Penny?" Nora asked her fellow redhead, much to Weiss annoyance, though she does admit that she couldn't heads or tails of what the Engineer said.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any data of the Engineer's accent, so I am at a loss."

"Come to think of it, most of these guys have really weird accents, like that speedy skinny guy, the one eyed bomber, and… the doctor." Velvet remembered, though she was a bit hesitant about the doctor, as there's was so many questions that needed answers. Why would he put animal organs in his teammates/patients. Is he trying to create faunus? Why are the other mercenaries nonchalant about having animal organs in them.

"Yeah well, these guys aren't from here, so we're not going to understand _everything_ they say and do, and they probably don't know much about Remnant." Flint mused a bit, trying to understand how the mercs would handle being in their world.

 **After the Engineer asked his question, a BLU sniper was attempting to sneak up behind the Texan to get a better aim, but was spotted and killed by the same sentry, letting out a groan from the bullets.**

Many of the group kind of took noticed of how the sentry's appear to have some sort of aiming system that primarily uses vision plus has a limited range, useful information but it does leave some questions.

"So how does it know who to shoot, if the two teams are basically a color swap of each other?" Ruby asked, not really understanding how it could work.

"Maybe it detects color, that could explain why each team has a visible piece of clothing with their team colors." Coco suggested, seeing a reason for the mercenaries to have highly bright clothing.

"But how did it detect the Sniper from the side?" Jaune questioned as he did noticed the sentry turning around to shoot the sneaking sniper.

"Motion detection." Weiss answered, seeing as it's the most logical choice, even if these otherworldly men are as chaotic and stupid as they come.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense, but what if the enemy stands behind a teammate, or the Engineer himself, will it still shoot?" Sun wondered

"Maybe it does, but we could ask the Engineer, seeing as how he made them." Velvet suggested, which everyone appears to agree.

" **The answer…" The Engineer had to pause a bit as another turret, this one having twin-mounted Gatling guns fires rapidly onto an off-screen Scout and another mercenary, killing both of them with the Scout screaming in pain and raising the kill counter to 213.**

"HOLY SHIT, IT HAS AN UPGRADED VERSION!" Scarlet yelled out as while he thinks he a good chance against the level one sentry, but the Gatling guns on the level two was basically saying 'come and try, bitch'.

"LANGUAAAAWWHHHHH!" Ruby yelled, at first to reprimand Scarlet for saying a curse word, but it soon transitions to excitement upon seeing the level two, so much so that she speed towards the screen to get a closer and more detailed look while ranting about it's features at a speed far surpassing even her semblance, only to be yanked back by Yang.

"We already done the weapon pervert bit already Sis, can you at least hold it in for the rest of these videos?" Yang asked, as while she did find Ruby's infatuation with weapons cute as hell, it does get a little irritating, especially when Ruby does it multiple times in a short period of time.

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO THAT!" The younger sister whined, unable to control herself as she really wanting to see these turrets in real life, plus they have only seen a third of all these videos.

"Well perhaps it's time you at least try to keep it down." Weiss added, having more than enough of the redhead's antics when it comes to seeing weapons, though it did feel weird agreeing with Yang.

"Oh, come on! It's not like everyone's tired of it." Ruby said, hoping that someone would come in her defense.

"Okay, let's put it to a vote then." Blake suggested, wanting this to be done with quickly. "If any one of you is getting tired of Ruby's weapon perversion, raise your hand." The Faunus gunslinger said as she raised her hand, quickly followed by nearly everyone, much to Ruby's shock.

"WHAT! Some of you didn't even know me for less than a day, and at least I said something, cause I know for a fact that Sage, Fox, Yatsuhachi, and Ciel didn't even speak this chapter." The red head argued, directing the attention to the two students.

"After seeing the rest of you and your… personalities, I've decided it's best to avoid conversation as much as before it ends up with me bargaining to meet my own demise." Ciel stated, getting embarrassed looks from the group, seeing as they are hard to handle, especially to those who have not learn of team RWBY 's habit of finding trouble, which while they do for good intentions, it does lead to those involved with the four girls getting serious migraines, unless you know how to just go with it ( ***Cough*** Ozpin).

"I really just not a talker." Sage explained, with the male members of CFVY agreeing and both of their teams affirming this, thus the reason for their little to none amount of conversations is explained (It's not, it really isn't) and leaves Ruby without a defense.

"Do not fear Ruby, because I support you." Penny enthusiastically said in order to cheer up the scythe-wielder.

"REALLY!" Ruby's cheery response confirms the success of the ginger's words.

"Of course, that's what girlfriends are for, right?" Penny's next sentence appears to have a negative effect on Ruby, as she was now on her knees, hands on the floor, head down with both depression lines and a small depressive atmosphere around her, while her friends looks as if the are holding back large amounts of laughter.

"Okay, I'll try to stop."

"… **use a gun. And if that don't work…" The Engineer had to pause again as a third turret, similar to the second turret but with a small box on top of it, aims and fires four rockets from the small box "… use more gun."**

Yang didn't have to look at Ruby to know how she was acting, which when the blond girl looked over, turned out to be highly accurate, as she was holding back her usual self, biting on her lip and whimpering, clutching her hands on crescent rose, basically breaking down after seeing the third sentry.

With a sigh, Yang hugged her little sister, who looked at her with curiosity.

"Just do it already." Yang said, getting a blessed look from her cute as hell sister, right before she yelled out in excitement and talk about the level 3 sentry in exquisite detail. The older sibling of the two looks on with a small smile, as was the usual whenever the younger sibling displays her childlike innocence and behavior, despite being a fifteenth-year old girl carrying a scythe/sniper rifle to kill terrorizing monster's.

 **The Engineer then stops playing as he looks at where the rocket are heading towards, with a large explosion occurring there, bringing a happy grin towards the Texan.**

"Okay, he has a bit of an insane side , but seeing as how the Soldier and Heavy acts when they let loose, the Engineer does act more passive." Weiss concluded, sighing a bit, as she hoped that there was at least one of these mercenaries that at least take their job seriously.

"Pfft, you call _that_ insane?" Nora asked, obviously displeased by what Weiss considers insane, as she sees the Engineer's smile as more like a child seeing fireworks, before breaking out of her restraints with sheer power and grabbing Magnhild in grenade form. " **I'LL SHOW YOU INSANE!** " The bubbly girl yelled out with a voice that can best describe as sadist monster that the stereotypical grunger (aka, any one who has a weird edgy username and wears black edgy cosmetics in TF2) dreams of having. Everyone then had to pile up on Nora before she goes berserk, before she was calm down by having stacks of pancakes shoved into her mouth courtesy of Ren, thankfully everyone was unharmed, with the exception of Scarlet, who unfortunately had his crotch crushed by Nora flexing as he was trying to hold onto her arm, thus leaving him groaning on the floor, thou thanks to his aura, he won't become infertile and his injuries will heal by the next chapter.

"Dude, are you alright?" Neptune asked, having seen it when it happened and winced after hearing a crack.

"My balls just got smashed by a raging behemoth of a girl, HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!?" Scarlet yelled at his teammate's obviously stupid question, before shakily getting up and walked toward his seat, clutching his crotch as he glared at the one responsible for it, who was happily eating pancakes without a care in the world.

" **MY ARM!" a random mercenary yelled out as the counter goes up to 214, and said arm lands nears the Engineer, with the first turret focusing on it.**

Everyone winced at the random guy's dying shout, and was kinda grossed out by the flying arm, though Penny was having trouble with certain details.

"There appears to be a bit of problem in this scene." The green-eyed girl said, grabbing everyone's attention from the video."

"What kind of problem, Penny?" Ruby asked, as that was something friends do, not did it mean that Penny _is_ her girlfriend, it just a nice thing that people do to each other to be nice, not because they're dating, they're just friends friends, that's all, just friends, not dating, no way, impossible ( _maybe_ ).

"Well, the hand that flew in appears to be Sniper's, but the scream does not match his voice, and seeing as how each of the nine men have multiple copies to engage in battles to the death, it's unlikely that there would be more men to be snipers, seeing as how they simply create more." Penny stated, remembering how each of the mercenaries talk, but she still couldn't make sense of their accents, particular of the one with the high blood-alcohol content, high enough that Penny at first thought it was a talking beer bottle with grenades strapped to it.

"Oh, well maybe they do hire others, possibly to mix things up a bit. After all, they could be bored just killing… each other…everyday." Ruby had to stopped after realizing what she was inferring, that they would want to kill more people just cause they're tired of killing the same nine people.

"Perhaps. The human mind, while capable of enjoying patterns in everyday life, such as in audio entertainment or as an art form, it does secrete less dopamine the more exposed it is to the same thing over time, with the exception of an addiction." Penny thought out loud as she began processing any information of the brain and it's inner workings that she could find, to see if her girlfriend's theory is plausible, while everyone else is now trying to handle their sanity after also realizing what Ruby said.

And Yang felt a bit of foreboding, as if she was going to have a similar experience. (Don't kill me) Though she did tell a yangful joke about disarming, which Nora countered by saying that only a hand flew in, not an entire arm, after which she slapped her with a pancake for 'saying another terrible joke, especially in front of my pancakes.'.

" **Like this heavy caliber, tripod-mounted, little ol' number designed by me…" The modern-day ranger explained as he kick the hand, which is then shot at by the first turret. "…Built by me…" He paused as the first turret shoots another soldier, bringing the counter up to 215. "…And you'd best hope…not pointed at you." The Engineer concluded as he turns towards the camera as it pans out to reveal his sentry guns dominating the attackers going for the truck filled with blue suitcases with a dead BLU scout on top of it, and that the fire is actually the burning corpse of a BLU sniper, all while the Engineer's music blends in with the ambiance."**

"Wow. That's really freaking cool, but a little creepy." Neptune said after seeing the end, having to make his sentence rated R-A for Ruby Appropriate.

"Yep"

"Agreed"

"Definitely"

"Uh-huh"

"Indeed"

"Absolutely"

"Yeah"

"Yea"

"Ugh, honestly why is it that guys like action and violence?" Weiss asked after hearing Neptune and the rest of the guys agreements.

"Well, it's not like they're the only ones." Blake responded, pointing towards Ruby, Yang, and Nora, who all appear much more excited than all of the guys combine.

"Oh my god, that was so amazing!" Ruby squealed from seeing all the turrets go all out on the enemy team, and how cool the Engineer was, not even showing a care about them, he just played his guitar and have his foes go down without trying, just like in the movies.

"I know right, that was just a perfect ending for this video, especially when they showed that the fire was actually a burning corpse." Yang enthusiastically replied, actually surprised that the dude chose that for the lighting in his interview.

"Yeah, but you can't forget about the explosions, that really made the scene about a thousand times better." Nora exclaimed after slurping down her recent pancake.

After hearing the three girls, Weiss does have admit that Blake has a point, however… "While I do understand your claim, you must realize that we have known them more than long enough to know that they are more… _tomboyish_ … than the rest of us." Weiss said, though she did had to whisper the t-word, not wanting to get beat down by an angry Yang for saying it, like the first guy to call her that.

"What about them?" Blake asked, pointing towards Coco and Neon, who were also ecstatic at the final scene in there own ways, with Coco having a big smirk/smile on her face as she imagines this scenario with her in place of the Engineer, and Neon just going around, repeatedly saying 'Never miss a beat.', before Flint stop her by holding her down, but she still kept going in place, never noticing that she was going nowhere.

"Okay, maybe half of us are as barbaric as they can be, but there is still the other half of us girls, so it's not so bad." Weiss stood strong, before seeing Blake point behind her, to Pyrrha who was getting a bit giddy, though it was hard to tell it was from the scene or the fact that Jaune scooted a little closer to her, and Penny who was staring at the screen with such intensity, that Ruby thought her eyes would pop out.

The heiress did have to admit, that was a bit unexpected, but there was still Velvet, Blake, and especially Ciel, who seems to have similar taste as her, so she isn't the only one who doesn't really like violence. Except that when she turn around, she saw the exact three girls holding little flags that say 'violence', with Velvet even wearing wearing a hat that was custom made for her, as evidence by the holes for her ears, though that wasn't even nearly close to half as surprising as Ciel actually going with the majority. With an eye twitch, Weiss remembered a saying that would best describe her next actions. 'If you can't beat them, join them.'

"… Just give me the flag, and let's watch the next video" Weiss grimaced, as the next meeting started.

 **Attention all readers, Seeing as it takes about 4 months to do one chapter about a one and a half minute video, I decided to show you what I plan to do in this story, since by the time I reach it, it will most likely be about a couple of years from now, so here ya go:**

-Blake and Heavy write a book (that's kind of like 1984, Animal Farm, and The Crucible)

-Spy gives Pyrrha love advice

-Scout gives Jaune love advice

-The art of Nose Picking

-Speaking drunk

-Blood Beer

-Mercenary Geographic

-Taunting

-Sniper teaches Yang about parents

-RWBY on Earth

-Yang: Queen of Australia

-Beating the shit out of some old friends

-One big explosive family

-Nora fights an old woman

-Everyone gets weapon modifications from the mercenaries arsenal (Pick any weapon that you think is best for them, such as: **Coco gets the Brass Beast, Yang gets the Buffalo Steak Sandvich and the Warrior's Spirit, Jaune gets the Chargin' Targe and Scotsman Skullcutter, Weiss gets the Spycicle, Velvet gets every weapon, etc.** ) To any that feel as though there are better weapons for them or have any suggestions for any character , comment or PM, and if you don't, I understand, I am a pretty lousy writer with no chance of actually making good fanfiction.

-Same applies to Hats and other cosmetics

-Anyone wanna talk about any differences between Remnant and TF2 Earth?

If you want to know what the hell some of these mean, then maybe reading the TF2 comics could help on some of them, maybe.

With love, L-Q (Formally GD2)


	7. Meet the drunken curse

**Meet the Demoman**

 **Review responses:**

Perseus12 **: You're welcome and thank you**

Guest **: He's the drunken Cyclops, the explosive pianist, the chargin' of the targe, it's Tavish Finnegan DeGroot, also know as the Demoman! (cue shit ton of explosions)**

CapitalClassShip **: Do not fear, for the Wikia is here, with ten pages that contains I hope to be at least most of the cosmetics that TF2 is known for. (I'm so sorry, i forgot that links don't work here)**

 **Scout-** **wiki/List_of_Scout_cosmetics**

 **Soldier-** **wiki/List_of_Soldier_cosmetics**

 **Pyro-** **wiki/List_of_Pyro_cosmetics**

 **Demoman-** **wiki/List_of_Demoman_cosmetics**

 **Heavy-** **wiki/List_of_Heavy_cosmetics**

 **Engineer-** **wiki/List_of_Engineer_cosmetics**

 **Medic-** **wiki/List_of_Medic_cosmetics**

 **Sniper-** **wiki/List_of_Sniper_cosmetics**

 **Spy-** **wiki/List_of_Spy_cosmetics**

 **All Class-** **wiki/List_of_All_class_cosmetics**

 **As for you're second question, I do plan on having the students on MVM. And that create your own robot idea, I love it, it could be a reward for those who pass the mercenaries expectations or be part of the Engineer's class for making machinery, though their overall effectiveness does vary from person to person, as I see Velvet and Ruby making machines that would just bring tears of happiness to the Engineer, and at the other end of the spectrum, Jaune basically having no idea on what to do.**

patrickregalado **:** **Ich weiß bereits, wie die Bestellung läuft, keine Sorge. Ich weiß, dass nach diesem das schnelle Mannkind als nächstes dran ist.**

caddy **: I aim to please. (even though my aim is shit)**

Dandaman **: Really?! I never thought people would actually like this piece of crap.**

poop **: If by inspiration, you mean any ideas, suggestions or anything at all to contribute with, then yes, I do need inspiration.**

 **And with that plus me not owning anything here, let's begin.**

"All right, now that everyone accepts violence in their hearts, let's see the next video." Yang said, seeing everyone having some sort of memorabilia that says 'Violence', including herself with a T-shirt.

 **The video starts off with the 'Meet the Demoman' title card, which features a sticky-bomb launcher kill icon, a crate of dynamite, and several bottles of beer.**

Even if no one had anything to comment, they still had to paused, due to Nora squeal at the thought of finally seeing the explosives expert in action, causing everyone to take some time to recover some hearing from being so close to the sound-wave epicenter, with the worst being Blake and Velvet, due to their Faunus ears absorbing more noise than the others. (though as far as I know, their ears have only been affected by dog whistles, which is more to the fact that they have animal ears with their human ears, not just having an extra set of regular human ears, so I could be wrong here.)

"Damn Nora, I know you were excited to see the guy, but shit I think you might have caused some permanent damage." Yang complained, able to curse due to Ruby unable to hear her as she was still recovering from the mega-squeal and thus temporarily deaf.

"WHAT!?" Ruby yelled out in confusion.

"I'm going to kill you." Blake bluntly stated after getting back her hearing and glaring at the cause of her temporary loss, with a knocked out Velvet nodding in agreement.

In response to the fallout of her actions, Nora pulled out a piece of paper while wearing reading glasses for a more dramatic effect. "Ahem… as my teammate Pyrrha has said many, many, many, many, MANY times, I'm sorry." The small powerhouse said, with the last two words sounding exactly like Pyrrha, much to said girl's surprise and embarrassment.

"This as close as an actual apology as we'll get, might as well take it." Ren said in response to the looks that CFVY, SSSN, and the atlas team were giving to Nora, expecting her to put in a little more effort in her apology. But Ren knew how that would likely end, with mass destruction on par with an apocalypse, so in order to avoid the end of Remnant, he basically told them it's better to accept than to make this much worse.

 **The video then shows the Demoman narrowly escaping explosions by jumping out of a corridor, while the opening fanfare of some action music plays before it freezes in the moment.**

"Oh yeah, straight to the action!" Sun cheered, cause while the Engineer interview was calm, cool, and collected, it just can't compete with good ol' action.

"You got that right, Monkey boy!" Yang joined in, sharing the same sentiment as him, something Blake seemed to notice, as Yang and Sun do share multiple similarities such as, blond hair, easy on the eyes, headstrong, flirtatious _(especially to her)_ , and friendly to the point of invading personal space. Though there are some differences between them, with Sun being a Faunus (though Blake doesn't see any difference between a Faunus and a Human, and she hopes that the rest of the world would see it like that.) and is more passive than Yang, who tends to get angry a lot easier (though whether it's for or because of her semblance is still up to debate.), but aside from that, they're like gender-swap versions of one another. Though Blake would _never_ say it out loud, she does like Sun's abs and does find Yang's cheerful attitude to be a nice change of pace in the cat-girl's normally dark and gloomy world, though if they ever found out, there would be unrelenting teasing that not even 'Ninjas of love' could block out.

"Nyeh, is the gloomy booty enjoying what I think she's enjoying?" Neon asked , surprising Blake but not alerting anyone (something that is practically impossible, considering their personalities, but let's say Blake was having a boner from seeing succulent yellow meat), mostly due to the continuing conservation they were having.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Blake said, having to recompose herself after the initial shock, but was unable to look at the multicolored girl due to her embarrassment.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about, Milk Jugs and Six pack, the ones you've been staring nyat, though I don't blame nyah, I just wanna drink them up." Neon teased, which seemed to affect quite well, as shown with the increasing blush on Blake's face.

"T-t-their just friends of mine, it's nothing serious." Blake stuttered a bit, her blush getting redder by the second by her fellow cat faunus accusations.

"Nyoh, that's how it starts, ~first with friendship, soon it's love, then your making little ones~." Neon sang, increasing the redness in Blake's cheeks tenfold.

"Just shut up!" Blake said fiercely while keeping it down from the rest of the chatting group, especially from Yang and Sun, just as the rest of their group finish whatever they were talking about and resume watching the video.

" **What makes me a good Demoman? The Demoman questioned as the scene cuts to the Demoman sitting in a room filled with explosions.**

"Aiming?" Ruby asked, thinking that if he would to be good, he would be using his good eye to land his explosions.

"Nope, a good Demoman would have a ton of firepower." Nora dismissed her fellow small redhead, seeing as it would make more sense for the Demoman to have big explosions, then to .

"Oh really, cause the Demoman isn't blowing up buildings, he's fighting moving people, who would be easier to hit if he aims." An slightly irritated Ruby said, due to A: dismissing her claim so nonchalantly and 2: She totally stole the 'Nope' from her. (though she may have stolen it from her uncle).

"Aiming is overrated, just make a bigger explosion and it'll hit." Nora said, with a bit of irritation in her voice, from having to hear someone else tell _her_ what makes a good Demoman.

"Well good luck doing any sort of damage blindly spamming bombs everywhere, as a far enough enemy safely shoots at them." Ruby nearly yelled as she gets close to Nora's face to emphasize her point.

"Says the sniper girl, who never used a grenade launcher, as oppose to ME, WHO USES AN ACTUAL GRENADE LAUNHER!" Nora countered-yelled as she got close to the red reaper, scaring everyone else of the possible conflict between the two, until Yang and Ren, stuffed Ruby and Nora's mouths with cookies and pancakes, respectively.

"There, hopefully that can keep the two of you quiet for the rest of the video." Yang said, with Ren nodding in agreement, as the two petite redheads chow down on their favorite snacks, much to the bewilderment of many.

"I know they love their food, but can any of you two explain to me how that is possible?" Jaune said in shock, as they did the equivalent of diffusing a bomb chock full of ground up fire dust.

"Let's just say she'd not herself when she's hungry." Yang said with Ren nodding in agreement, as they had to do the same thing in similar situations multiple times over the years.

"… What the fuck does that mean!?" Fox yelled out, not understanding any what Yang is talking about.

"Languawgeeeh…ZZZZZZZZ." Ruby's cookie-muffled voice called out on Fox's vulgar word, before suddenly feeling sleepy and soon visited the dreamworld alongside Nora, for some strange unknown reason.

"…You two drugged them, didn't you." Ciel accused Yang and Ren, who just high fived each other with smug looks on their faces. (Or as smug as Ren could be)

"Shouldn't we take out the food from their mouths, they could choke from it." Velvet asked as she was naturally worried about them, until she noticed that Ruby and Nora were sleep eating the rest of the food stuffed in their mouths. "Well then, never mind." The bunny-eared faunus dismissively said as the video continues.

" **If I were a bad Demoman, I wouldn't be sittin' here, discussin' it with you, now would I?!" The Demoman yelled.**

"Oh…guess that makes the whole 'accuracy vs. firepower' kind of pointless, doesn't it." Scarlet said, having to take care of a migraine he got from the previous conversations.

"Seriously, that's it? His answer was just a drunken outburst." Coco complained, not satisfied by the Scottish response to the interviewer's question about him.

"But he is right, cause if he was a bad Demoman, he wouldn't be hired as a demolition mercenary, and wouldn't have this interview at all, so in a way he is right." Jaune responded, receiving blank stares from all awake individuals with him, even getting a gargled 'booooooooo' from a still-asleep Nora.

 **The scene then cuts to the RED team charging into battle, as the music resumes. "Let's do it!" The Demoman yelled as he charges in as well, jumping out of an explosion in the corridor he went out of.**

"Isn't that the same thing he did in the intro, jumping away from an explosion." Yatsuhachi asked, seeing the similarities between the two moments.

"No, while the moments are similar, there are some differences. One is that in the intro scene, only the Demoman goes out of the corridor as it explodes multiple times, but in this scene the entire RED team goes with Demoman as the last one out before an explosion occurs at the end of the corridor." Ciel explains, with Weiss and Penny applauding her eye on details and through explanation, though everyone else was as lost as a Call of Duty kid playing TF2.

" **Not one of ya's gonna' survive this!" The Demoman yelled as he dodges a cascade of rockets.**

"He sure seems confident enough." Scarlet said, seeing as how the Demoman literally said that everyone on the other team is going to die.

"Well yeah, it's his video. They're trying to make the Demoman as appealing as possible." Neptune responded

"That does make sense, but who are they appealing to?" Weiss asked, seeing as the very low desire for interviews about nine mercenaries killing each other is a major flaw in the creation of the videos.

"Maybe it's for bored old rich dudes, who can only find joy in people murdering each other." Sun suggested, having heard Blake talk about a book with a story, something about a rich guy in an island hunting down anyone that ends up there.

"But why would they care who the nine mercenaries are, if they only want to see people go around killing each other, and why only nine people if there that interested and have more than enough money to hire more when they inevitably get bored." Coco said, pointing out the flaws in Sun's explanation, much to the monkey-tailed faunus

"Oh…uh, maybe it's to make the bloodshed more interesting if they know who they are. And they're so old, they can only remember nine guys." Sun said, feeling a bit confident about his answer, though it did scare Velvet a bit, as seen with her hiding behind Yatsuhachi.

"No, you just contradicted yourself, as they would surely be unable to remember anything if their memories have degraded to the point of only remembering nine men going around, killing each other like barbarians. Plus considering the world they live in, where all of CFVY and Oobleck are instantly defeated by a single slow-moving finger, it would be make more sense if the videos were for the public." Weiss explained, much to the dishearten CFVY at the reminder of their easy defeat, which apparently the still-asleep Ruby manage to sense, as she giggle softly and raised her hand in an attempt to high five someone, which Weiss did, so the red head wouldn't wake up.

"Yeah, that seems just about right." Blake said, not really finding any reasonable proof to refute her theory, so they continue onward.

 **The music then pauses as it switches back to the Demoman's room. "One crossed wire, one wayward pinch of potassium chlorate, one errant twitch… and KABLOOIE!" The occupant stated as he waves around his bottle.**

"What's potassium chlorate?" Jaune asked, hoping that someone would answer, but saw that everyone else was subconsciously also wondering what it was.

"Maybe it's some sort of explosive substance, since the Demoman was talking about explosives." Pyrrha suggested

"Yeah that does make sense, but wait isn't potassium in bananas?" Sage questioned, before looking towards Sun, who was about to eat a banana, but opted to put it back after hearing Sage, even though he already peeled it.

"And he mention chloride, which is an element often used to disinfect pools." Penny added in as well, seeing as they're going over the chemical components.

"So he's using clean banana bombs?" Neon asked, not understanding all this boring talk about chemicals.

"In a way, yes." Ciel said, as she would rather go with Neon's assumption than try to explain the hyperactive girl the properties of compounds.

 **The music comes back again as the scene changes to the Demoman being chase by an enemy Pyro continuously firing his flamethrower. (Which is known as W+M1-ing)**

"Oh that is just weak!" Neptune shouted, surprising everyone with his sudden outburst.

"What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked, wondering what was in the scene that irritated him, though she had a bit of an idea.

"Dude, no." Sun said, trying to stop his friend from showing his nerd side, no matter how many times Neptune 'corrects' him by saying that's his intellectual side. He was glad that Jaune guy did that whole nerd thing for the Medic fighting a Soldier before Neptune said anything, but now he had to stop his friend, that was until Sage stopped him with a face that said 'it's best if happens sooner than later', which while the blond disagree, deep inside he knew that it couldn't be avoided forever, mostly because he couldn't stop him now.

"He's just running towards firing his weapon, which isn't even touching him, without considering she has other weapons, possibly capable of hitting the Demoman at a greater distance without wasting time and making itself vulnerable." Neptune explained in detail, but that did raised some questions.

"What other weapons?" Yang asked, as she didn't any on the Pyro's person, except for the two grenades strapped to it.

"Well I don't actually know, but the Soldier did have a shotgun and a shovel along with a rocket launcher, and those just appeared out of nowhere." Neptune responded, having gathered that information in the 'Meet the Soldier' video with it's rapid changes in the maniac's weaponry.

"Well when you put it like that, it does make sense, I do see the Pyro as more of an ambushy type of guy, with that short range on her flame thrower." Yang admitted, putting in her own thoughts about the weapon to make-up for the sleeping gun-nut she calls her sister.

"… Wanna play Remnant: The Game with us after all this?" Jaune asked Neptune after a couple seconds of silence, wanting to see if he could beat the blue hair at the strategy game after hearing his explanation about the Pyro, much to Pyrrha's shock at not having a Private session with her crush before she realized that by 'us' he also meant Yang due to their conversation earlier, which made matters worse with not only another person, but it's a hot girl with huge breasts, the type of girl any guy would want. So that left the Spartan to resort to do a bit of scheming, with a plan to eliminate Neptune and Yang as early as possible then having the game drag on for a while when it's just her and Jaune.

"Definitely, just don't complain when I beat you all into the ground with ease." Neptune answered, while throwing a smug grin towards Sun for always complaining about his intellectual side, much to the irked faunus.

"More like _you_ don't complain when _I_ beat everyone super quick." Yang retorted, filled to the brim with pride on her skills with the board game, which is countered by Neptune's pride, and while Jaune wasn't expecting to win at all against these Yang and/or Neptune since they at least played with more experience players than the likes of those he went against, the clash between them did boost up his determination to at least try against them, meanwhile Pyrrha was busy on how the game works so she can put her plan (OPERATION: Stalling love) into action.

Before this escalated even further to the point the point of no return, Sun coughed a bit to bring their attention to him.

"Can we at least finish this video, before you start a nerd war?" The blond monkey faunus asked, to which the four quickly reestablish themselves to where they were before they were butting heads over strategic board games.

 **The Demoman manage to avoid getting set on fire from the chasing Pyro by shooting a pipe bomb at a wall before turning, causing the bouncing explosive to hit the Pyro, instantly killing it into bloody body parts.**

"See, that's what happens if you focus more on the kill, than the entire battle." Neptune said, having defeated many in Remnant: The Game (Though his teammates didn't really find much appeal to the game).

"That does prove your point, plus it was smart of the Demoman to do that bouncing grenade thing of his." Weiss said, impressed by the Cyclops quick thinking and proficiency with his grenade launcher, and by Neptune's thinking and his cute face… well it's not like she's wrong.

However the continued discussion about strategy did bring an out of character annoyed look from Sun, prompting the two to focus more on the screen.

 **The scene then shows the Demoman in his room, chugging his beer as the music continues playing.**

"Ah, just like Qrow." Yang said, fondly remembering the memories she shared with her uncle, most of them involving him getting drunk and/or causing some intentional or unintentional chaos around him.

"Who's Qrow?" Pyrrha asked, not exactly knowing much about the two sisters family, though it's not their fault, they've only been in beacon for about a week.

"Oh he is our uncle." Yang stated, holding onto Ruby so as to refer 'our' to her and the red girl. "He's a total badass, taught everything Ruby about being a Huntress." She added, much to everyone's amazement.

"Wow, he must be so proud when he found out Ruby was going to Beacon two years earlier than other students." Velvet said, happy the young girl manage to impress Ozpin thanks to what she learn.

"Well, the news kinda went how I thought it would." Yang said with a hint of unease in her voice.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Blake asked, not understanding whats wrong with that.

"No." Yang simply stated, having remembered the memories, with the rivers of tears her father bawled out upon hearing the news, and the hungover Qrow was dealing with, which later lead to an argument between the two, much to the complete embarrassment of the two girls.

 **It then cuts to a enemy level 2 sentry upgrading into a level 3, as shown with the small box containing rockets on top of it.**

"Ah shit, it's the third turret from the Engineer video." Scarlet said, still reminded of the literal murder machines from the last videos.

"lawguaw" a still asleep Ruby called out, much to Scarlet's shock.

 **The scene then cuts back to a close-up of the Demoman, who is still drinking from the bottle.** **It then cuts a fourth time, to the back of the sentry as it fires rockets towards the Demoman.**

"Oh man those rockets are coming fast." Flint said, already getting pumped by the rockets closing in alongside everyone else, though Yang decided to pun in.

"But not faster than those cuts, am I right?" This was met with disapproving glares, though in a strange case, there was a laughter, the source: Neon.

"Y-y-you…like my jokes?" The blond girl asked as if she was given a blessing from God. However…

"No, it's just so bad that I'm laughing." The multicolored girl explained, which is accompanied by cheers for the colorful cat-girl, while Yang stood there in shock, before shrugging.

"Eh, a laugh is a laugh."

 **The scene yet again cuts back to a even closer view of the Demoman, who is still guzzling down his bottle.**

"Seriously, how long is he going to keep drinking, and why are they recording this?" Coco questioned, not seeing any reason for this to appear.

"Maybe it's to show how much of a drunk he is, after all I get the feeling that they're not exactly top of the line." Blake said, seeing as how it is one of his main quirks and how the title card feature several bottles of beer.

"I guess that's true. After all, what's better at showing who someone is, then by showing their tendencies?" Coco said, knowing much of the tendencies of her team, even if it's something they really don't want to talk about.

 **Then it cuts back to the battle, where the Demoman manage to dodge the incoming rockets as a RED Scout gets gunned down by the sentry, letting out a groan of pain before dying.**

"Guess not every RED mercenary is going to survive in these videos." Ren said, seeing as the previous videos didn't show anyone in RED dying, then again one of the videos mostly consist about Heavy talking briefly about himself, and another only had one RED mercenary sitting down as the BLU team were swiftly killed went they got close enough.

"Like I said, this video is about the Demoman, not the entire team as a whole." Neptune said, feeling confident about his words.

"You didn't say that last part." Penny stated as bluntly and as adorable as possible, without even trying to, just stating the facts.

"It could have been interpreted like that!" Neptune quickly defended, with little-to-no effect.

 **The Demoman then shoots two pipe bombs that roll towards the sentry, which tries to shoot the explosives, but ends up getting blown up.**

"I guess it makes sense for the Demoman to be a counter to the Engineer. After all, it wouldn't as fun if someone has no weakness and just destroys everything in sight." Coco says, still remembering the topic of who would want these video's.

"Sometimes you scare me, Coco." Yatsuhachi stated.

"But you know, if there was a BLU Demoman in the 'meet the Engineer' video, it would have ended much sooner." Sun pointed out, seeing as how easily the Scotsman manage to destroy something that just demolish the other team in the last video.

"Maybe there's an explanation, such as the Engineer not being present with his turret in this scenario." Ren said to provide a possible answer to the

"Well, it's not like he could just disarm or destroy the grenades before they blow up." Jaune retorted, not knowing that the Engineer actually has a weapon for that purpose.

 **The music then stops as the Demoman sets his bottle down and does a bit of heavy breathing while a grenade rolls up to his arm.**

"Wow, he's been drinking for…uhhhh." Sun was stumped, as he tried to count the time from after killing the Pyro to this moment, but faced with the problem of that he wasn't actually trying to count the seconds till the second time they were shown the Cyclops chugging down beer.

"It was about sixteen seconds, give or take." Ciel said, having already known how long he was shown drinking, but it was a rough estimate due to the scene cuts and that she didn't know when the Demoman start his drinking, irking the girl with that fact.

" **I got a manky eye. I'm a Black, Scottish Cyclops." The Demoman sad-drunkenly says as he unintentionally arms one of his grenades.**

"Wait, did he say he has a 'naked hand'. I can't tell because he's both drunk as hell and that weird accent of his." Fox said, confused about the drunk's sentence, since his hand is already naked (as in no gloves or hair, not anything sexually explicit, my fellow perverts)

"I think he said something about his eye, cause he was pointing at it when he said it, though you probably couldn't see it just like you didn't see the grenade being armed." Coco teased a bit at the end, knowing that the assumption of his appeared blindness was one of his pet peeves.

"I'm not blind, I just look this." Fox responded to the fashionable girl, having to deal with her blind remarks since they've first met. "And I did see that grenade getting armed, I just sure it won't do anything."

" **They got more f-[the following three seconds and it's words have been censored to accommodate for any under the age of eighteen, or to make a contest out what he said, as seen here]-s than they got the likes of me." Demoman says out loud, before going for another swig at his bottle.**

Everyone awake at the moment went into shock at what they assume to be a sentence that could only be describe in one sentence, controversial yet awe-aspiring.

"Wow, that is…just goddamn impressive." Sun said

"I know, sort of makes me happy that I drugged Ruby to sleep, though I do actually want to know what he said." Yang said, a bit glad that the video was censored, because while she is okay with hearing any swear words, if Ruby were to hear anything even if she was unconscious, lets just say she'll become the human form of hell.

 **However the Demoman immediately becomes lucid as he stares straight at the camera when a flute begins to play. "So…" he says, as bagpipes join in.**

"What's with the flute and bagpipes?" Flint asked, as while not unwelcome, it was strange to put in such instruments in a video like this.

"Perhaps it's something to do with his accent, maybe where he's from has bagpipes as a central part of its music." Neptune said with a hint of a detective vibe.

"Or it could be to announce that something big is happening." Blake dryly stated, seeing as how it started with a low note, which is usually a start to a big event.

"I HAVE AWAKEN!" a voice that hasn't been heard since near the beginning of the video, as everyone turns to see Nora back up as she did some stretches to shake off some of the remaining drowsiness, though Ruby was still deep in dreamland.

"That took longer than I thought." Ren stated nonchalantly despite the intense danger that he and everyone else are in.

"What I miss?" Nora asked, knowing that she was in a argument with Ruby, than was given pancakes to calm down before she blacked out.

"Well, … basically everything." Jaune said after trying to find the right words to break the news to her, but seeing as though anything he say would result in the same brutal ending, he might as well be straight with her before he ends up unrecognizable mush.

"…" Nora was eerily silent and had a face that could freeze the center of the earth before she raised her hammer with a face that just spells death.

"WELL, GUESS IT'S TIME TO _**BREAK SOME LEGS!**_ " Nora yelled before she rush in for the kill, however before she could slam Magnhild on Scarlet, Ren stepped in with his arms out, something Nora immediately notice and asked a single question.

"Ren, is that what I think it is?" The thunder girl asked curiously with a hint of anticipation.

"Yes." Ren replied, knowing full well of the consequences but he also knows that he's going to do is best in the long-run.

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!" Nora screamed out of pure sugary joy before she tackled Ren into a bone-smashing no, bone-disintegrating bear-hug while she snuggles deeply on him, while Ren looks as if he had been poisoned with a mixture of cyanide, monkshood, and ; much to the horror of the rest of the teams, especially to those who haven't know much about Nora.

"As someone who had his balls crushed by the same girl I gotta say, I feel sorry for you." Scarlet said as he sympathetically patted the near-dead gunslinger, though Nora did let out a threatening growl towards the red pirate that said 'stay the _**FUCK**_ away from my man.', which he wisely did to prevent any more conflicts with the hammer girl, who is now back to snuggling up to the broken ninja.

"… **T'all you fine dandies so proud, so cocksure." The Demoman narrated as the scene cuts to the Demoman running towards a control point, but is surprised to find the BLU team, consisting of a Heavy, Medic, Soldier, Spy, and Sniper, running towards him with smug grins on their faces.**

"…Nyep, that's a hundred percent of full-on pride right there." Neon mocked-check, with a cat-smile on her face (you know, :3)

"Really, how can you tell?" Sun asked.

"They look exactly like her." Neon stated while pointing towards Yang, much to her shock.

"What!?" Yang yelled at the Neon's accusation. "I don't look like that!" The brawler retorted, only to hear murmurs of agreements from her team and JNPR, even a half-asleep 'yes' from Ruby.

"They say otherwise." Neon teased as the video continues.

" **Prancin' aboot with your heads full of eyeballs! Come get me I say!" The Demoman continues as he smirks before running away from the pursuing BLU team.**

"I guess he's a bit sensitive about the missing eye thing." Coco said as she glances toward Fox, who knows what she's implying and tries not to respond, knowing how she gets.

"Well it's not like he can just ignore it, he has no depth perception and has to always wear an eye patch." Sun replied, remembering a girl who was wearing her hat to cover one eye, though he didn't know if he actually lost her eye or not.

" **I'll be waiting on ya with a whiff of the 'ol brimstone. I'm a grim bloody fable…" The Demoman says as he sees the door frame of the hallway he just left and begins shooting sticky-bombs towards it.**

"Ah, an explosive trap, that's quite ingenious actually." Weiss said, impressed at the Demoman's quick idea.

"Yeah, he's combining explosions and the element of surprise into one. Maybe we can do something like that Ren." Nora said, still crushing the now foaming-at-the-mouth gunslinger.

"Though there's something that does leave a question." Ciel said, getting the rest looking at her with a bit of confusion, which got her to continue.

"I was wondering if the bombs could be activated on command or by motion detection." She clarified, getting ah's and oh's as a confirmation that they have understood what she meant.

"… **with an unhappy bloody end!" The Demoman concludes as the BLU team catches up to the Cyclops drinking his beer, but before they could do anything, the Heavy notices the sticky-bombs on the door frame just as the Demoman gives the pursuers a mock salute before the stickies rapidly beeped and blew up all of the incoming BLU team members, making it rain blood and body parts.**

"WOAH!" Many of the students minus Nora, Ren, and Ruby yelled out in shock after seeing the explosion and flying body parts, before getting cheering in excitement.

"Now THAT'S how you end an interview." Yang said, glad to see something end in a bang, though she would rather end things up in a Yang.

" **HAAHAHAHA!" The Demoman laughed as he walks towards the camera before crouching to it. "Oh, they're going to have to glue you back together, _IN HELL!_ " The Demoman yelled out, as the the screen then cuts to the Demoman position on the ending team picture, this time having bagpipes play to the tune of the ending flourish. **

"LANGUAGE!" Ruby yelled out as she suddenly woke up after hearing the Demoman yell out a curse, surprising everyone with her sudden awakening, but before anyone else could say anything, the bagpipe end theme plays right in front of her.

"Wait is that the ending theme?" she asked no one in particular, already knowing the answer and what it meant.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby screamed out in agony due to how she slept through an entire video.

"Well that lasted way longer than I thought." Yang said nonchalantly, much to the shock of the younger sibling who heard

"WHAT LASTED LONGER?!" Ruby yelled, before she realized what happened when she was last awake and glares towards Yang with a demonic look on her face, one that could actually scare the shit out of an actually demon.

" _ **YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!"**_ Ruby yelled from the top of her lungs, causing everyone minus Nora and Ren to back away from the redhead in fear, Nora because she's in heaven, and Ren because he's in hell.

"Yes?" Yang asked with a relaxed tone, despite the situation she's in.

" _ **DIE!**_ " Ruby shouted as she lunges right at Yang at her fastest speed possible, knocking both sister's away from the group.

"Sssssoooooo…. You mad?" Yang asked, indifferent to the darkened atmosphere surrounding her little sister as she reaches behind her back and…

"HI-YAH!" Ruby screamed as she smacked her sister with a pillow, causing Yang to laugh hysterically and everyone else to look at them with befuddlement. "Yang, your so mean!" Ruby whined as she continues to beat her laughing sister with a pillow, till she eventually got tired and went back to her seat, later joined by Yang after she recovered from laughing, though Ruby was still mad at her for drugging one of her favorite meals and making her miss one of the Mercenaries videos.

"If it makes you feel better, this one just had the guy drink, curse, and blow stuff up." Yang said.

"I still would've liked to see stuff blow up." Ruby pouted.

"At least there's more." Blake stated, much to the surprise of many.

"There is?"

 **After the Video ended, a message popped up, stating that** _ **'All information regarding Demoman grenade behavior was obtained from Australians believed to be reliable at the time. It is submitted to the possibility of errors, omissions, or nerfing without notice.'**_

"Grenade behavior?" Neptune wondered a bit before realizing what it meant. "OH! He means the bouncing grenades off walls thing."

"BOUNCING GRENADES! YYYYAAAAAAANNNNNNGGG." Ruby whined with puppy dog eyes towards her sister, who was trying her best to keep calm and not look directly at her eyes, no matter how adorable and heart-wrenching it could be.

"It just said that was an error." Yang quickly said in order to calm Ruby down.

Meanwhile Nora at first glance appears to be fine with the 'missing out on bouncing grenades', but if Ren could talk at that moment, he would have said the exact opposite, as indicated by the rapid sounds of cracks coming from Ren's body.

 **'So in order to make up for this blunder, enjoy this clip about what was censored in the Demoman video.' The message continues as it cuts to something else.**

"There going to show what the Demoman said?" Weiss said as she, Blake, and Yang turn towards Ruby, who was noticing their looks.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?

…

…

…

"THIS IS MUTINY!" Ruby yelled, tied up and wear sound reducing earmuffs, courtesy of her teammates.

"It's for your own protection." Yang said, much to the anger of the tied up red head.

 **It then showed the same intro as the Demoman, but with the addition of the words "KritzKast's" and "Uncensored" in it.**

"KritzKast?" Pyrrha wondered, not really knowing much about the mercenaries

"Maybe it's one of those internet entertainment company, like Rooster Teeth." Jaune said, having seen many of the companies works and figure that this is somewhat similar.

" **Recently, we ran a contest with Valve to work out what was being censored in the 'Meet the Demoman' video." A strange new voice said as it shows parts of the video.**

"They ran a contest about that?"

"They do have to reveal what he said sooner or later, might as well play a game about it."

"and since it's a contest, there must be some sort of prize to further entice people."

" **Well, both Valve and KritzKast have finally come to a conclusion. So here are our winners, as voiced by a genuine Scotsman." The voice continues as it shows the scene where the censored scene occurred. "I got a manky eye. I'm a Black Scottish Cyclops. They got more _'Fucking monsters in the loch ness'_ than they got the likes of me." The Demoman said as normal, but with the added dialogue voiced by a noticeably less drunk accent and the words 'MOST ACURRATE' and the name 'CHRIS SEDGWICK' appearing in the top left and bottom right, respectively.**

"loch ness?" Scarlet asked, having never heard of it, though that's probably due to it coming from the Mercenaries world.

"Must be a place of legends or folklore, or some sort of inhabitable area." Weiss deduced after hearing him say it has more monsters than him, implying some sort of folklore since they have no grimm there, or if there are, maybe it's some sort of wasteland too harsh for even the most terrifying of beings.

"Maybe, but I'm more interested in how close Chris Sedgwick got to the original." Jaune said, seeing as how this is the closest anyone got to the original, it does get him interested in what was the original and how close Chris was to it.

" **I got a manky eye. I'm a Black Scottish Cyclops. They got more _'Flame-retardant cross-dressing arsonists'_ than they got the likes of me." The Demoman said repeated with the new dialogue voiced by the same abstaining voice, the words in the corners this time being 'CLEAN FUNNY' and 'DAVID WEAVER'. **

The moment the words 'CLEAN FUNNY' showed up, the rest of team RWBY decide to remove the earmuffs from their leader's head, letting at least hear the funniest clean swear, much to her satisfaction, till she heard him say it.

"Wait, is he talking about the Pryo?" Flint asked, due to 'flame-retardant' and 'arsonists' being fire related words and the fact that the Pyro is the only one to be seen using a fire-based weapon.

"Yes." Neon answered before remembering the word in the middle and what that implies. "Wait, the Pyro is a cross dresser?" She said in shock, though it was hard to tell what is the Pyro due to it's suit.

"According to David Weaver, yes. Though it does beg the question of what gender the Pyro is dressing as." Penny stated, setting herself to look for any hints of the Pyro's gender, both in the videos and in real life.

"Alright, now that the clean part is over, it's time to put the earmuffs back on." Yang said, as Weiss and Blake kept the resisting and tied up reaper still as the brawler put the earmuffs back on while Ruby shouts about 'TRAITORS BETRAYING ME!'.

 **The video then rewinds back to the beginning of the scene. "I got a manky eye. I'm a Black Scottish Cyclops. They got more _'fucking sports that you play with your member'_ then they got the likes of me." The Demoman repeats for the third time with the same sober voice, the corner words replaced with 'NOT CLEAN FUNNY' and 'DEAN O'COIN'.**

The joke on this version did bring many to laugh hysterically and/or blush in embarrassment after realizing what Dean O'Coin meant by 'member' and getting an unfortunate image of the joke in their mind, while Ruby is left confused by everyone's reaction, so she yelled a quick 'LANGUAGE' just to be sure.

" **I got a manky eye. I'm a Black Scottish Cyclops. They got more _'fecking sea monsters in the great Lochett Ness'_ then they got the likes of me." The Demoman says, this time with all of the sentence being his voice, and with the words being 'ORIGINAL'. **

"Wow, no wonder Chris Sedgwick won, he was only off by a couple of letters." Jaune said with a bit of amazement, something that got Pyrrha's attention.

"He might of read the Demoman lips in order to get a basis of what he said, and used what info he had on the Demoman to get his answer." The invincible girl theorized, though she was met with a confused look on Jaune's face, much to her chagrin.

" **And there you have it, congratulations to the winners and commiseration to everybody who came close."**

"That was amazing." Yang said, with her only problem being that she couldn't put in some entries of her own, even though everyone would agree that she would have no chance of winning, except maybe the dirty funny part.

"It was quite enjoyable, even when there's a bit of an issue in this interview." Penny stated, much to the others confusion, as they don't really noticed anything wrong with the videos.

"What's wrong with it, cause they all seem alright to me." Fox said, not understanding what the red head was talking about.

"The Demoman appears to be having a blank patch on his shoulder, as oppose to the icons that are on the other mercenaries." Penny stated, much to the confusion of others.

"Wait, they had icons?" Neptune asked, previously unaware of the small detail. "That's actually kind of like our symbols." He said, remembering the symbols that they have, with his being a trident, Sun's being a monkey, etc.

"The Heavy Weapons Guy had a skull and crossbones, The Soldier had a rocket, and the Engineer had a Wrench." Penny stated, remembering many of the minor details in the previous videos.

"Maybe they were still working on the Demoman's logo while the video was being made." Velvet suggested.

"Perhaps, but let us continue forward on our video watching, hopefully with some more logos." Penny said as they go to the next video.

 **So here's some weapon set ideas I have for some of the students (for various reasons):**

 **Ruby: Dalokohs Bar, Black Rose, Dead Ringer,**

 **Weiss: Spy-cicle, Detonator,**

 **Blake: Connivers Kunai, Holy Mackerel,**

 **Yang: Warrior's Spirit, Huo long heater, Buffalo Steak Sandvich, Dragons Fury, Gas Passer,**

 **Jaune: Eyelander, Chargin' Targe, Ali wee wee booties, Bonk! Atomic Punch,**

 **Nora: Ullapool Caber, Air Strike, Jarate,**

 **Pyrrha: Splendid Screen, Hitman's Heatmaker,**

 **Ren: Cleaner's Carbine, Tribalman's shiv,**

 **Sun: Flying Guillotine, Second Banana,**

 **Scarlet: Ambassador, Claidheamh Mor, Tide Turner,**

 **Sage: Back Scratcher, Concher**

 **Neptune: Thermal Thruster, Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol,**

 **Coco: Brass Beast,**

 **Fox: Blutsager, Solemn Vow,**

 **Velvet: Every weapon**

 **Yatsuhachi: Sandvich, Killing Gloves of Boxing,**

 **Penny: Short Circuit, Cow Mangler 3000,**

 **Ciel: Disciplinary Action, Buff Banner,**

 **Flint: Manntreads,**

 **Neon: Baby Face Blaster, Mad Milk, Fan of War,**

 **(If you have _a suggestion for any character with any weapon_ , just ask and I will try, because I am terrible with basically everything, also if there's something you have a problem with, you have a right to comment.)**

 **P.S. For some reason I just can't get the idea of Cardin using the Trolldier set (I.E. Rocket Jumper, Manntreads, and Market Garden) out of my head, it just keeps coming back in my mind.**

 **I also had this idea where the Mercs have their weapons customize to be more like Remnant weapons, by having their melee and primary as a single weapon.**

 **Also to any that wants to know where I got the sentences, go to** uncensored/ **and** w/images/1/14/Demoman_ **.**

 **I also presume that someone would say something about Kritzkast, Valve, and Rooster Teeth, so here's my excuse, in the form of a conversation between gods.**

" _Wait, so Rooster Teeth, Valve, and KritzKast actually exist in this dimension?"_

" _Does it really matter, cause this is just fanfiction. Minus the stuff that isn't fanfiction."_

 **Also also, while on the topic of sentences, should I make the other videos with bleeped out words uncensored or keep it the way it is? _(Please tell me, I'm unable to make decisions on my own)_**

 **Anyway, see you guys later while this fuckin ponsta skid gets bagged at Beantown for going for Chelsea.**


End file.
